Stockholm Syndrome
by Katanarama
Summary: All thanks to his mother's drama, Roxas is kidnapped and held for ransom at the head quarters of Organization XIII. What actually lies in store for Roxas? AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is Katanarama speaking... or typing, which ever one is best for you. This is my first ever fanfic and really my first ever time writing.

**Disclaimer: **-places one hand on Kingdom Hearts and the other in the air- I solemnly swear that I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all the characters it contains.

* * *

><p>"Look here, Celia, you took my money, and I'll take something from you! I'll take something important and something you love, like you did to me!" Luis screamed at Roxas' mother. Spit flew from his lips as the angry words did. Veins popped from his temple as he paced back in forth on the plush front lawn of his old house. The house he was kicked out of when his wife divorced him.<p>

"How are you going to take anything if you can't get in?" Celia screamed through her bedroom window, reaching blindly and chucking the first thing she found.

"You'll see!" Luis deflected the alarm clock with his brief case and sneered.

"Get off of my property before I call the cops!" the blonde woman slammed the window and shut out her recently divorced husband. She took a cigarette from her gold case that lay next to her bed and carefully selected the slim stick. Lighting it, she crept through the hallway letting the smoke escape and stain the walls. The carpet was plush beneath her manicured feet. With one hand she tightened her white, initialed house coat, with the other she inhaled.

"Roxas, baby, are you awake?" she whispered, turning the golden knob and crept through the door. The blonde boy under the blankets stopped his breathing. He didn't want to be awake and he definitely didn't want his mother to think he was awake. Who was she for asking him this? How could someone not wake up from that? With each husband the divorces were worse, and with each husband the more Roxas' mother pretended like she cared about the boy; the boy that always was in fights, defending her. The boy that never won those fights and that all the kids deplored. "Roxas?" his mother moved in closer, maneuvering over the dirty clothes and all the things that covered his floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. When her lips connected with his cheek they lingered and leaked smoke. She walked away, shutting the door carefully behind her.

Roxas sat up quickly and gasped for air. He was illuminated by the moonlight that lay on his floor. Deep blue eyes watered and a slender chest moved up and down quickly, trying to gather in all the air that surrounded the boy. He always held his breath when his mother decided to show affection. He hated smoke, and it seemed that's what her breath was composed of. Something in smoke's awful fragrance made him feel guilty. Maybe it was from letting his mother slowly singe her lungs until they were two black slabs of meat, maybe it wasn't, but whatever it was, he didn't know and he didn't want to know. Roxas wondered how it all came to this. He knew at the beginning everything was perfect. His mother was in love with his father, Cloud, and they shared a striking resemblance. They had the same blue eyes and blonde hair. He remembered the way his dad would laugh and spin him around the room. Roxas also remembered his father always yelling at him for his playing with the candles. The blonde couldn't help it, ever since he saw the local grocery shop burn down when he was three; he always had a fascination with fire.

Celia Torres kept one hand on the banister as she made her way down the dark steps. A couple minutes before this event, she got a call from Alison asking her if she wanted to come to the opening of a brand new club. She never really enjoyed Alison's presence, but she needed to get her mind off things, and when it came to that, men were the best bet. Her heels clacked on the kitchen linoleum as she searched around for a scrap sheet of paper and a pen. _Roxas, _she wrote, _Mommy went out. Don't know when I'll be home. I love you. _It was right around 12:15 at night when the woman walked out of her house and locked the door behind her Around this woman was a cheery looking subdivision, much like you would find on a television show. All the houses were stacked next to each other like dominos waiting to tumble down. Alison was already waiting for her in the Mercedes Benz that was parked on the curb. Celia took a deep breath. Tonight, she was just a single, young lady, not an ex-wife, a widow, or a mother.

**oOoOo**

"We have a new job." Xemnas said as he tacked the information to an overflowing bulletin board, "Axel, Xigbar, you've been assigned." The bulletin board was located in the south side of Twilight Town, more specifically, in the headquarters of the Organization XIII. The Organization were like mercenaries, they stole, kidnapped, fought, and even killed as long as they were paid. In the middle of the 'gathering room' there were two beat up couches opposing each other and being separated by a coffee table that had seen better days. Bookshelves lined some of the walls as racks filled with weapons and other tools took up the rest of the space. The television in the corner was a filled with static from time to time and there was a Xemnas' desk located in the corner. Xemnas was the boss and didn't go out in the field, unlike the others. Over six feet tall with tan skin, silver hair, and yellow eyes that bore into your mind, Xemnas was one of the most intimidating Organization members.

"Well Legolas," Axel lolled on the couch, placing one arm around Xigbar, "Looks like we're together again!" The slender red head sauntered over to the newly posted job. "We will be" Axel pressed his face close to the paper, "kidnapping a fellow named Roxas Torres and bringing him back here." He shrugged. It seemed easy enough.

"Another ransom?" Xigbar questioned.

"I believe so. Were doing this for a..." Axel moved closer to the paper, what tiny print, "Luis Torres. His wife divorced him and took all his money. He wants it back. We've done this millions of times."

"Well get it done by the morning." Xemnas said, glancing at a piece of paper in his hand, not bothering to look up. He was located at his desk that was hidden by papers and other office supplies. "Larxene is already there keeping watch." Axel scoffed. Xemnas perched an eyebrow. "Is there something you need to say, Axel?"

"No, no continue." Axel could just imagine it, Larxene finding a nice tree and perching in a branch with binoculars around her neck, but wait she gets tired and next thing you know she's using the tree as a backrest and starts drooling. Hopefully bugs will come crawling out of the cracks in the trees and eat her alive. Give her an adrenaline shot. She'll feel everything.

"The mother just left and the boy is home alone. This is the opportunity and you need to take it." Xemnas interrupted Axel's fantasy. The red head realized he had a demented smile slapped across his face.

"Got it, don't miss us too much." Xigbar said as he grabbed the keys off the coffee table and walked out the door. Axel followed along but not without giving a tiny smirk to everyone in the room before he exited.

**oOoOo**

Roxas stared at the sticky note on the face of the empty fridge. _It's always the same note; _Roxas thought as he ripped up blue paper and placed it in one of his cargo pockets. The blonde was headed over to his friend Hayner's house, which was located a couple streets down. Roxas figured it was best if he didn't go in his pajama pants. He took a cup out of one of the many cabinets that lined the kitchen walls and blew off the dust. His mother always used plastic cups. She only used the glasses when she was drinking, and that was something she rarely did at home, minus the occasional wine. Roxas pushed down the ice dispenser and then the water. He had always enjoyed not drinking water from the sink. He didn't care what anybody said, some water just tastes bad. There was a tiny dot on of a foreign object on one of the ice cubes. He reached his hand in and wiped the debris on his jacket.

"Hello Roxas." A voice came from behind. Roxas whipped around only to find himself staring at a torso enshrouded in black cloth. His dark blue eyes darted up to meet a pair of emerald green ones.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?" Roxas tried to sound like he was tough, but underneath he was terrified. This man was much taller than Roxas was. He was probably much stronger, but he wasn't faster. Roxas started inching his hand to the glass full of water that rested on the island. The red head started to say something, but was only cut off by the blow to the head, courtesy of Roxas. The boy started running. Tears welled in his eyes. Remains from the glass were embedded in his palm. All the rooms were dark. His mother was getting the downstairs renovated so Roxas was trying to avoid all the pieces of wood and drywall that were in his path. All he was trying to do was make it to the front door. If he ran out that meant he would be in the public, which meant someone would help him! He shoved open the door.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" the eye patch on the man crinkled as he laughed. Roxas felt his stomach drop. He opened his mouth so he would scream, but before he could let out his fear; a gloved hand covered it from behind.

"No need for that." the green eyes mocked him. "Xigbar, knock him out or something, I'm not dealing with this the whole car ride back." Roxas was being held with an iron grip. The last thing he saw was a 2x4 coming straight for his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not bad if I do say so myself. -smirk-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, I came back to my computer to find all these wonderful people reviewing my story! I'm not going to lie, I teared up a little. -fans eyes- I already had half of this chapter on my computer (and it's been there for a couple weeks, and out of a burst of confidence I finished it! (Originally I wrote chapter one and continued on. Chapter one was been on my computer for months, heh heh.)

Dear P5hng-Me-A'Wy**, **I hope this chapter clears everything up for you! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, and this upsets me.

* * *

><p>Roxas opened his eyes only to meet darkness. A headache pounded throughout his skull and smelled iron, exhaust, and dirt. He went to sit up but only hit his head on the ceiling. Was it the ceiling? It couldn't have been, it's too low. Suddenly, Roxas remembered what happened. The tall man and the other with an eye patch. He was in the processed of being kidnapped. No, he was kidnapped. Something was digging into his back and his head was crammed into the side of the trunk. Trying to move around, his hand brushed against something. A sharp pain shot through his arm. Roxas had forgotten about the glass that was digging deeper into his hand. He broke a glass on a man's head all to be taken from his home anyway and shoved into the trunk of a dirty car. Would he even see anyone again? Why were they doing this? Why him?<p>

By Roxas just thinking about no seeing anyone his chest tightened and his palms started sweating. He felt like his clothes were too tight and that the area he was in kept closing in, threatening for the walls to fall down and crush him at any second. Sure, he wasn't very fond of his mother, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. The last time she tried to show affection towards him he turned it down, and now he might not even see her again. He might not ever be able to be enveloped by her slender arms again. Not only that, but what about Hayner? They were sandbox friends. Roxas wished he would of told him he was coming over, then Hayner would have realized something was wrong when Roxas never showed and hopefully would of called the cops.

Feeling claustrophobic, Roxas started to beat on the barrier that blocked him from the outside world. He screamed and cried. He didn't care if that wasn't manly of him to do so. Once or twice he felt the trunk dent, but the hood would always pop back into place. He could hear what they were listening to in the trunk and the noise mocked him. It was like listening to elevator music in an elevator that was stuck between two floors. Only listening to it to calm you down, but really it makes the panic worse.

Meanwhile in the front of the car, everything was normal.

"You know what I hate about winter Xiggy-pop?" Axel said as he leaned back in his chair. Which in that car, it didn't go very far back, just a couple inches and then the chair hit a tool box or something of that sort.

"Enlighten me." Xigbar turned up the radio so he could drown out Axel's obnoxious babble. It was on a local hard rock station. In the back Roxas cringed and continued kicking the trunk lid.

"Well that was very rude." Axel murmured and stared out the window. He heard an annoying banging sound and turned the volume down. "Is that your engine or your bass or something?" The car was pulled to the side of the deserted road.

"I don't think so- shit, I know what it is." Xigbar turned toward the door, "Little bastard." he mumbled. "Hand me the gun."

"Oh no," Axel caught on to what the banging was, "you can't kill him man. He has to be alive, remember?"

"I was just going to threaten him and if he didn't comply, maybe hit him a couple times." Xigbar smiled sickly.

"Don't take too long." Axel grabbed the gun out of the glove compartment and handed it to the eager Xigbar.

"Alright darling" Xigbar mocked and made his way toward the back of the car. "Axel, pop the trunk." He yelled. The trunk clicked and Xigbar's face was introduced to Roxas' tiny foot. "Mother fucker!" Xigbar recovered and brought the butt of the gun down on Roxas' temple. The blonde stopped fighting, but just to make sure that Roxas would be out for a while, Xigbar brought the gun down once more, slammed the trunk, and returned to the driver's seat.

"So how'd it go?" Axel said sarcastically noticing Xigbar's busted nose.

"Fuck you."

"You were gone for like, two minutes and you came back with this beauty." Axel gestured towards the facial feature of Xigbar that was bleeding profusely. "Why the fuck happened?"

"Fucking bastard kicked me in my mother fucking face. If he didn't need to be alive I would have killed him then and there."

"Someone is using colorful language again." Axel jokingly chastised.

"Shut the fuck up." Xigbar turned on the car and preceded driving.

**oOoOo**

Celia Torres came how around noon. She was dropped off by Jake, a man she met at Arabia. Arabia was the town's new club. Its giant dance floor was outfitted in royal purples and rich gold and the colorful drinks were served by women decked in fake gold and lose fitting silk. The beats from the DJ were still bouncing off the sides of Celia's skull as she checked the mail and dragged herself up the sidewalk. When she got into the kitchen, she shuffled through the mail. For some odd reason, it took the post office a long time to update information. The letters showed her past. In her life she has had seven last names, and all of them showed up on her mail from time to time. Currently, she had the surname of Torres, from her recently divorced husband, Luis Torres, a wealthy business man. Her very first marriage was with Cloud Matthews, which resulted with her first and only kid, Roxas. Once he died, Celia started to dislike Roxas and tried to fill the void. With each husband came a new last name. She made Roxas change his each time hers did. He doesn't deserve the last name of his father, not after what Roxas did. With a scowl she reached for one of the plastic cups, she noticed the note was gone from the fridge and there was glass on the floor.

"Roxas, mommy is home!" She called out to the empty house, filling her personality from bitter widow to loving mother. Her words echoed up the staircase and were absorbed in the walls. It was completely silent. "Roxas, where are you?" She made her way up the stairs to check Roxas' room. It was empty of all human life. Celia wondered where he could be and then came to the realization. "Hayner's..." she mumbled as she went to pick up the busted glass. Roxas puts the glass at the edge of the island and forgets about it so it condensates and slips off. It's the perfect explanation! That's why Celia hated using glasses, they break. Plastic cups don't break and you don't have to wash them.

She pondered about getting an elevator as she made her way up the stairs for the second time in ten minutes. Going to her room, Celia reached for a cigarette and stared out the window. Her neighbor Cid, a man that always kept a toothpick in his mouth, was working on a junk car in his garage. Celia loved this neighborhood because you could see what everyone was doing. Once she was done, she crushed the cigarette in the tray and went to wash off the layers of sweat in makeup.

**oOoOo**

"Roxas will be awake soon. Xaldin," Xemnas directed towards the man with dreadlocks and mutton chops, "call Luis and tell him we have him."

"Who's Luis?" Axel yawned and toweled off his hair. Everybody lived in the Organization's building. Since it was an old office building, they figured they could turn the above-average sized offices into bedrooms. There were fifteen offices in the building. There was also a bathroom with eight stalls and a shower, a kitchen, a gym, and the meeting room, which they transformed into a 'living room'. Roxas was located in one of the extra offices.

"It's a shame that I know more about your mission than you do." Xaldin sighed, "Luis is the ex-husband. He has to come down here to pay us."

"What happens if he doesn't have the money?" Demyx said, zipping up his jacket.

"We kill Luis and keep all the ransom money ourselves." Xaldin stated simply.

"I say we just fucking kill Roxas right now." Xigbar raged into the living room with a bandage on his nose.

"Aw Xigbar, you looked beautiful just the way you were. You didn't need a nose job!" Demyx wasn't joking with this comment.

"Demyx, he got kicked in the face; this is why he is acting like a little bitch." Axel stated bluntly, smirking as the sight of Demyx's eyes widening. Demyx was an innocent angel. His position in the Organization was to answer phones or do paperwork. He occasionally got a job where they needed a decoy or actor, but never got assigned actual physical labor or violence, take for instance kidnapping a feisty teenager with a mean kick. They heard a yell in the background.

"Roxas is awake." Axel said. Everyone looked at him and rasied their eyebrows, "I guess that means I have to check on him." That statement gained nods of agreement. "Lazy bitches..." he mumbled as he walked towards the back.

**oOoOo**

Roxas was getting very tired of waking up in unknown places. First he was in a trunk and now he found himself in dusty room. He coughed and tried to walk around. His idea was rejected once he put it into motion. He found his right hand handcuffed to an old radiator that he prayed didn't work. Tears slipped from his face and made patterns on the dust. Everything in this room seemed to be brown. The sun painted yellow slots on the floor and casted shadows across the furniture. In front of Roxas was a desk; beside him was an old bookshelf. The books were replaced with layers upon layers of dust. Wait, if there was a window that means outside which means civilization. Civilization meant humans which meant help! Help is what Roxas longed for! Hope rose in his stomach. It made him feel anxious. He was ready for someone to bust through the window and save him.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP, MY NAME IS ROXAS AND I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Roxas yelled with all the force and as loud as he could muster. His body was small but his voice was big, hopefully. He looked up when he heard the door creak open.

"That window is soundproof." A silhouetted man said blandly, he's been through all of these motions. The Organization XIII spreads its services to all the states that are less than twelve hours away by car. "The bars would prevent anyone from breaking in and even if they did, Leaxus would hear you." Roxas felt devastated. He didn't know what to do. All his emotions leaked from his eyes and dripped off his cheeks. He sobbed. The man came into view. He was tall with bright red hair that spiked down his back. His eyes were bright green and underneath each eye a triangle found home. He was slender. This was the man Roxas had hit with the glass!

"Y-You!" Roxas sputtered, "You brought me here. Why? Why would you do this to someone? Who are you? Just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone! Just let me go..." Roxas sobbed harder. For a second the man's face took a look of guilt, but that quickly went away.

"Listen, my name is Axel." He walked over and sat in the chair at the desk. "Someone hired us to kidnap you. We're going to hold you for ransom-"he paused and seemed to realize how soft he sounded, "and then you can go home to mommy." Roxas didn't want Axel to go, but he watched Axel walk away and shut the door behind him, leaving Roxas alone with his emotions. The emotions of hopelessness, depression, anxiety, anger, and pain were stretching his skin, trying to find breaks were they could escape. Roxas curled up, and started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor wittle Woxas, seeing him in this state makes me sad. -tears-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! This chapter was hard for me. I didn't want disappoint anyone! D: But I have a tiny story to tell. While finishing this up, my mind was wandering about groceries and then it hit me, my mother bought cream puffs. So I ran to my freezer and opened it... to find nothing. My heart broke as I looked around but stitched itself back together when I saw sausage biscuits!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but a sausage biscuit rests in my stomach.

* * *

><p>"But grandpapa, all I want to do is make you proud! I promise I'll do better next time. Please don't leave me...! Grandpapa I love you!" a young Xemnas cried. His grandfather, Roderick Montgomery, was leading him out of the car to the border line of the orphanage's property. It was in the dead of winter. The trees were as dead as the playground. A man with wrinkles dotted with liver spots cascaded of his face made his way in to the driver's seat and slammed the door.<p>

"You'll never make me proud." He adjusted his beat up fedora and drove off.

"Grandpapa, I love you please! Stop, wait!" Xemnas was chasing the pick-up truck down the road. "GRANDPA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The orphanage workers heard this dramatic scene and peered out there front door. There they saw a small boy, no older than the age of seven, screaming violently and kicking everything in sight.

"What happened?" one of the workers asked as she pulled Xemnas in for a hug. Her breath was coming in short puffs, the air painted it white.

"M-My grandpapa lef-lef-left me...!" he sobbed, burying his face into her pink covered chest.

"Oh no," she looked up at the other worker, saddened, and turned back to Xemnas with caring eyes, "do you remember where you live, or your grandfathers last name?" She petted the back of his head.

"N-N-No...!" He coughed and wiped his eyes. Xemnas never had been to school and no one ever used last names around the farm. She pulled him in closer.

"Then you can live here, come with us. You can call me Miss Aerith."

From the start Xemnas loved Aerith as his mother. He never knew his, he only knew his grandparents. After his grandmother died, Xemnas was left with all her responsibilities on the farm, such as milking the cows, feeding the chickens, cleaning and sewing. His grandfather always looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. A couple years later, Xemnas sat on his bed watching the rain tap on his window, asking to come in. It brought on a memory that was hidden from him.

"Xemnas, the work you do is meant for women, we will hire workers and you can do men's work with me." His grandfather would say coldly at the breakfast table as he shoveled oatmeal into his mouth.

"No, I want to do Grandmamma's work! It makes me feel closer to her..." Xemnas looked down at his cereal. The response from his grandfather was a fist that shook the whole table and knocked over a glass of orange juice.

"Clean that up." He stomped off.

The remembrance of this event made him angry. A small boy with blue hair and an x-shaped scar came over to ask if he could borrow his comics. Blind with rage, Xemnas jumped on him and punched him in the face.

"Xemnas!" Aerith said, startled. She pulled off the thirteen year old from the boy, "what on earth are you doing to Saix? Apologize, now!"

"I'm sorry..." Xemnas stared at the ground, "I was just angry..."

"Saix, do you forgive him?" Aerith let go of Xemnas' shoulders and was now crouching to their height.

"Yes ma'am." He said through his hand which was trying to stop his bloody nose.

From that day forward Xemnas grew closer to Saix. They talked all about what made them sad, mad, and everything else from a to z. Xemnas learned that Saix was dropped off on the front porch of the orphanage when he was a baby, and the other kids picked on him a lot. One night they were talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"I want to be able to help people if they've been hurt by someone." Xemnas stated. They were underneath the blanket with a flashlight, so no one would see they were up.

"Like a therapist?" Saix chuckled, "Xemnas the therapist." Light casted shadows on his face, not making him look creepy but like art.

"No, like," Xemnas resituated himself, "for instance, if someone was hurt by their family and that person wanted them gone, we could get rid of them for cash."

"Murder...?" Saix's eye grew wide.

"Yes, but it will be for a good cause!" Xemnas quickly replied. Saix pondered this statement.

"I'm in." Saix said. Xemnas smile stretched across him face.

This is when the idea of Organization XIII was born.

**oOoOo**

Axel had a problem. He had found himself feeling guilt. Members of the Organization weren't supposed to feel anything. They were supposed to go in and get the job done. The red head has kidnapped many people before. One for instance was Kairi Isabella, his own cousin; he kidnapped her, held out for a hefty ransom and then they shot her in the head because she threatened to tell. He didn't feel a thing. Axel didn't know why, all he knew that he was getting a fat paycheck at the end. Now here he was, standing outside of Roxas' prison holding medical supplies like a confused nurse. He was going to face the kid that made this twenty-two year old man feel like a piece of shit. He reached up to knock and then stopped. _Why would I knock? _Axel asked thought; _He's in handcuffs and is immobilized. He can't be jacking off or anything. _He chuckled to himself, lit a cigarette and walked in the door. He immediately saw a scared Roxas scooting as far away as the little blonde could. He didn't look like a sixteen year old boy; he looked like a terrified four year old.

"Don't be scared." Axel wanted to calm this kid down before Roxas had a heart attack. "I'm just here to clean up your cuts." The red head held up the medical items that were resting in his hands and gave a half hearted smile. The gauze was dangling from his palm. Roxas just stared, so Axel inched closer. It smelled terrible in the office room, and with Axel smoking it made it smell worse. "Give me your hand." Cautiously crouching down, he grabbed Roxas' hand. It looked so tiny in his large palms. He examined it. There were little pieces of glass still embedded in his palm. The sides of the cuts were crusted in dirt and other things. Axel reached for the peroxide and poured it over the cuts. This earned a gasp and a wince from Roxas. Axel dabbed it off with the bottom of his white tank and looked at the hand again. It needed stitches; the cuts were wide from Roxas probably fiddling them. Finding the needle, Axel suddenly plunged it into Roxas' skin, slowly making a stitch. Green eyes peered up to watering blue ones. The makeshift doctor suddenly looked down. Roxas looked, dare he say it, cute when he cried, but it made Axel sad at the same time.

A few minutes later Roxas was sitting alone rubbing his freshly bandaged hand trying to pull in the air around him. Axel had a cigarette up to his face the whole time. It made Roxas want to hold his breath and he tried, many times, but it always ended up only for a few seconds. The boy was terrified. The whole time he couldn't stop looking at Axel, the man who took him out of his house and shoved him in this room. He was something Roxas had never seen before, a personality that changes at the drop of a hat. Was it called bi-polar? Roxas had never met someone who was bi-polar. If he did, he didn't know. All he did know was that he just wanted to go home. He was hungry, tired and needed to relieve himself. He glanced over at the bucket next to him with a frown.

**oOoOo**

"Someone call Luis." Xemnas demanded, walking into the main room and carrying a stack of papers. Over half the Organization was lounging around in the main room, Demyx was playing guitar, Zexion and Vexen were reading books, and Marluxia, a man with pink hair and very beautiful, was watching a fuzzy Style network on the television in the corner. The others were just sprawled on the couches.

"Who was Luis again...?" Axel asked, pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

"He's the customer you're doing this for you piece of shit." Vexen spat, "it's a shame that I remember and you don't." The older man with long white hair chuckled. Vexen had always hated Axel, ever since the day he met. It was a blind hate that just seemed appropriate.

"I've been taking care of the kid the whole time because Xigbar got put on another mission!" Axel shot daggers, "so fucking excuse me if I don't remember." Axel sounded like an angry housewife whose husband worked all day.

"Luis is Roxas' step-father" Xemnas sighed. "Here's the number, just someone please inform him that we have Roxas." Xemnas seemed more stressed than usual.

"Xemnas are you alright?" A worried Demyx asked and stopped play guitar.

"We just have a lot of missions coming in and I have to assign them to everyone. Not to mention, Larxene has quit and that leaves me with one less member and..." Xemnas sighed and went back to working.

"Larxene is gone?" Demyx looked like a puppy. He considered everyone in the Organization his family, and to him Larxene was like the drunken mother of the bunch.

"Hallelujah, praise Lord, praise the Lord!" Axel sang out while heading over to the phone. He dialed in the number. It rang a couple times and then someone picked up. "Hello, is this Luis?" Axel asked, putting on his most professional business voice.

"Yes, it is now who are you?" Luis questioned. He was at home, organizing files for work.

"Just someone to tell you we have Roxas and that you should get down here immediately" Axel said, feeling like some form of drug dealer. He always hated doing ransom calls. That's why he always gave the task to which ever partner was one the mission with him.

"Yes! Alright, I'm on my way!" Axel could practically feel Luis' excitement from across the line, and that was a little scary. Thirty minutes later, Luis arrived with a big smile on his face. They showed him Roxas.

"Luis?" Roxas smiled and tears came down his eyes. He had never been this happy to see someone he knew. He always hated Luis, but this made up for everything. Luis never did something wrong, Roxas just never liked any of his mother's husbands. "You came to rescue me!" Roxas smiled wider. He was so relieved and so happy. His body felt light as air, but then Axel came up and put his hand on Luis shoulder. Luis smiled. Axel's face remained the same as they shut the door on their way out. "NO!" Roxas screamed, "NO, NO, NO!" It was Luis. Why? Why would somebody want to do this to a person? His heart dropped straight to the floor. Roxas violently tried to pull the handcuffs off the radiator, but failed only to leave red marks around his wrists.

**oOoOo**

Celia Torres was mixing herself another drink. She figured Roxas wouldn't be home for a while so might as well have a little fun. A little fun for Celia though was getting really drunk and finding her a man. Remembering this, she dashed over to the phone and called Jake, she snagged his business card from his bedside table. He owned a music store. _He did look like a musician, _Celia smiled. Jake would be here in an hour. Enough time for Celia to get ready. Feeling excited she wobbled her way downstairs, forgot what she was going to do, then wobbled her way back upstairs. There was no doubt in her mind that she was drunk. The phone rang. Was Jake calling back because he realized it was a bad decision?

"Hello!" Celia giggled.

"Hello Celia," a gruff voice came across the phone. This wasn't Jake. His voice was soothing. This one was' like sandpaper rubbing against sandpaper.

"Who's this?" she asked, straightening herself up. She felt nauseous.

"We kidnapped Roxas, Celia." The voice replied. Wasn't Roxas at Hayner's though? Celia thought about this. It was hard to focus on something with all the alcohol swirling around in her system. No more Roxas meant any more kids, which meant no more expenses for kids, but wait she was a good mother, why was she thinking like this?

"If this is a prank call, I'm going to call the cops." Celia stated. She felt excited. She knew this wasn't a prank call.

"This isn't a prank call, but I wouldn't recommend calling the cops, or we'll kill him." The voice laughed. It stated it so simply.

"How do I know?" she asked. She knew though, she knew. Celia was a mother, and mother's came with 'motherly intuition'. Hers wasn't there a lot of the time, but it was kicking in now.

"Mom? Mom! Please help me! Please! I miss you so much! I love you mom...!" Roxas' voice came across the phone line in sobs. She held the phone away from her ear. The other voice came back on, "That proves it now, give us six hundred and fifty thousand dollars and Roxas will be returned safely. We know you have the money Celia." Celia thought about this. She should of automatically agreed and handed over her money, but she really didn't want to do that. Life would be so much easier without having to take care of someone. But, that someone was her child, her baby. She made her decision.

"Keep him." She said, and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun dun dunnnn! Cliff hanger. I'm sorry D:

So what did you guys think? This chapter made me like Xemnas a little more, not going to lie. I've never really liked him, but writing this made me feel bad for him. I know, it's not even his story BUT STILL D

See you next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm back and with another chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself for cranking this baby out. I thought it would be longer. I'm trying so hard to make them longer! Just for you guys. Concentration is escaping me though. I can only write at night. Is that weird? I don't know, and maybe you don't, but who cares! :D Bon appetit!

P.S. "I Know You Know" by Empires, really helped me get through the second half of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, but I feel like if me and Tetsuya Nomura were best buddies I wouldn't have to do a disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"Xigbar, will you please stop messing with guns and come help me set the table?" Ophelia Ramone said while stirring a pot of gravy. Xigbar ignored her, and continued fiddling with a gun that laid out before him. He designed it himself, and it was like his baby. Like a new teenage lover, he could never take his eyes of it.<p>

"Xigbar! Come help your mother now!" Xigbar's father yelled from the worn down recliner in the living room. Xigbar was also in the living, sitting in front of the work table his father set up especially for him. Hearing no sounds of motion, his father glared from over his paper at the young child. Xigbar immediately got up and rushed to the kitchen. He laid out the plates on one arms and placed four glasses in between his fingers.

"Honey love, your father's brother and his family and your grandmother is coming out tonight, grab the table extension from the closet and there should be eight seats." His mother smiled warmly as she pulled back her jet black hair into a long ponytail. Xigbar used a smile as a reply and rushed through his work. He loved his mother and father. He loved the warm atmosphere of Thanksgiving and the aromas of food, but he loved his guns. He loved his guns with an unhealthy passion.

Finishing all the chores that his mother laid out for him, his cousins arrived. They rushed over to his work table while he was filling the cups with ice and asking everybody what they wanted to drink and started poking at his newly designed gun. It seemed more like a rifle, coated in silver with diamond shapes forming the handle. One of the small children dropped it and then hastily put it back on the table hoping no one saw this accident. They both ran off and hugged their uncle, trying to cover up the act with innocence.

After dinner, Xigbar rushed over to his new project, hoping to finish it up to show his uncle, who used to be in the army and also had a huge fascination with guns. Xigbar only had one glitch to fix, and that would only take ten minutes, tops. He was so excited his hands were shaking and the creases were glistening with anticipation. He shut one eye so he would be able to focus. Ten minutes later, he felt he fixed his error. He placed his custom made diamond bullets in and just when he was about to call his uncle over, he noticed something. It seemed like a small twig. Wondering how it got there, Xigbar peered into the barrel with a pair of tweezers hovering above. With deadly precision he grabbed the twig and pulled it off. It must of triggered something though, next thing you know he was doubled over in pain screaming on the floor. His right eye was bleeding profusely as a purple diamond found sanctuary there. The bullets were made of a mixture of gases that when shot, forced through their casing and made the person pass out. The tiny twig must have punctured a hole, and when pulled out opened it, leaving the bullet with all this pressure and nowhere to go but out.

Thankfully, Xigbar remembered the doctor telling him, his bullets had an error. They were too light to go fast enough to bore through his head or even be shot over the range of a foot. They caused Xigbar to lose his right eye, leaving him to cover in with an eye patch. He would have never made that mistake. He would have never let a piece of twig get into his gun, ever. Now, his parents wouldn't allow him around guns. They tore down his work table and threw it in the dumpster outside their apartments. Xigbar tried to get jobs, but due to his intimidating appearance, nobody was willing to hire him, except the town dump. When he was twenty-two, he met Axel.

"Man, you look miserable every time I come here. You seem so reliable and tough." Axel said as he pulled up in a blue pick-up truck with garbage weighing down the frame.

"No one else will hire me." Xigbar simply stated while emptying out his truck.

"I think I might know someone. Now tell me, are you okay with breaking the law for the sake of the good?"

"Ehh... that doesn't sound very rewarding."

"Did I mention there are guns?" The red head smirked. After a month, Xigbar left home and joined the Organization.

In the present, he set down a phone and stared at the object with disbelief. His jaw was at a slack. This had never happened before. No one has ever refused to pay ransom.

"Xigbar, what's wrong...?" Demyx leaned over the table. They were all at the kitchen table with the phone in the middle. The kitchen was unusually bright, with clean counters and clean floors. Marluxia's girlfriend, Namine, did all the cleaning. Luis was sitting in the middle on the left side of the table. Across him was Xemnas, and next to Xemnas was Xigbar, who wished dearly that Axel wouldn't have put this task on his shoulders.

"She said no..." Xigbar spoke to the table. They were a gang of criminals, but they weren't all heartless. Axel's faced twisted in anger and sadness.

"What do you mean she said no?" Axel got up so fast it slung his chair backward. "What kind of heartless bitch doesn't want her kids!" He slammed his hands on the table, causing it to shake.

"Axel, calm down. You never act this way." Zexion stated from behind his book.

"Luis," Xemnas turned a man whose face paled, "how will you pay for this?"

"You expect me to pay for it? You didn't get the job done!" Luis spat fixing his collar on his suit. He was in such a rush; he didn't change out of his work clothes.

"If you read the fine print," Demyx got up and walked over towards Luis with a piece of paper, "you would see that the contract states that the Organization would kidnap the person/persons and hold them for ransom."

"See! You did that but I didn't get my ransom, now did I?" Luis tried to save himself. Everyone could see the beads of sweat sliding down his temples.

"Let me finish, Mr. Torres." Demyx pointed to a section of text on the paper, "If the party doesn't pay ransom, it's up to client to find another way to pay the Organization." Demyx was good at what he did. Luis' jaw dropped. "And currently you owe us..." The blonde took a look at the sheet, "one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Hiring help is expensive, Mr. Torres, you shouldn't have asked for so much money from your ex-wife. If you asked for, say three hundred thousand, you'd only be paying twenty thousand. Maybe" Luis stared in this belief. Everyone around him looked stern.

"This isn't fair..." he mumbled, eyes wide.

"Oh but it is." Demyx smiled, "now, how will you be paying us? We'll give you a week, but if the money isn't here by then, we'll kill you and sell all your stuff." Luis was amazed about how fast Demyx emotions changed. He was serious a few seconds ago, but now he was back to being bubbly.

"That's not enough time!" Luis was getting aggravated.

"Make it enough. Lexaeus," Xemnas directed towards a big, burly man with a stone face, "Please show Mr. Torres off the premises."

"I can do it myself!" Luis jerked his arm away from Lexaeus' grip. "I'll have your money." He spat as he walked out of the door way. The Organization sat in silence.

"What are we going to do with the child?" Vexen said, being the first to speak up.

"We kill him. Bastard needs to die anyway. He kicked me in my lovely face." Xigbar was twirling a plastic fork around his finger on the table.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Axel spoke up.

"He kicked me in my face!" Xigbar glared at Axel.

"I'll kick you in your fucking face. Does this mean you'll kill me?" The red head was spitting venom.

"I'm thinking about just killing you now!" They two members were face to face and furious.

"Kiddies calm down!" A bearded man named Luxord stood up, "Now, if we bicker we won't get anywhere." He said with a British accent. "We need to ask-"

"Let's just keep him for a while and see how it goes." Xemnas interrupted Luxord. "Axel, go keep Roxas company and break the news to him." Xemnas got up and walked out of the room.

**oOoOo**

Roxas looked up when he heard the door open. He automatically knew it was the redhead to keep him company and tell him what was going to happen. Roxas was excited that he had company. He wanted to go home. His mom would pay the ransom. She loved him! Being in a dirty room all by himself was absolutely torturous and made him realized how much he cared about the people in his life. Nights made it the worst. Since Roxas was handcuffed, he wasn't able to lie down properly, so he tried to fall asleep propped up against the radiator. It was very uncomfortable and last time it left him with a lot of time to think. He thought about Hayner and his mother. Those were really all the people who have been there for him in the last couple years.

"Hey there Roxas" Axel walked in scratching the back of his own head and holding a plate of food. He grabbed the desk chair and wheeled it over to Roxas. At first it wouldn't budge, but it soon gave way and slid in front of the radiator.

"What did my mother say?" Roxas looked up with hopeful eyes. He still hated this man, but Axel was the one that has been keeping him company for the last twenty-four hours. Axel even came in to check on Roxas when he slept. Roxas knew this because he would hear the door open at night time and pretend to sleep. Axel came over and wrapped a blanket around him. That blanket was currently keeping Roxas' legs warm.

"Why don't you eat your food first...?" Axel pushed the plate towards the blonde. The blonde pushed it back."

"Why don't you tell me what my mother said?" Roxas repeated in an aggravated tone. He didn't want to play games. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to fall asleep in his own bed. He just wanted it to be normal again.

Axel exhaled and rubbed his temples. Was he prepping himself for something? "Okay," he started, "We called your mother and told her we had you and that she would get you back for the ransom."

"I'm going home!" Roxas laughed. Axel's face tangled itself into a heap of emotions.

"No... You're not..." he whispered. He couldn't believe he had to do this. This was so hard.

"What'd you say?" The blonde boy beamed towards him.

"No," Axel repeated a little louder, "you're not..."

"Wh-What do you mean..?" Roxas' face fell, "she's giving you the money, just take me home! It's not that hard." Roxas was very confused. Were they going back on what they said?

"She's not giving us the money Roxas. She told us she didn't want you." Axel had to force every word out, and when they were in the air, they came back to him like knives.

"She's not...?" Roxas' eyes watered. His world was collapsing right in front of him. "Why not!" He yelled. Axel looked at the ground. He couldn't bear to watch.

"I don't know Roxas..." Axel mumbled to the ground.

"Speak up!" Roxas yelled at him, making Axel's eyes meet a pair full of anger and sadness.

"I said, I don't know!" Axel shouted back at him. "Look, it's not my fault, okay? I just got assigned the job. Blame this on your fucking father."

"He's not my father!" Roxas was enraged, "HE'S NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!" The blonde broke down. Angry sobs came heaving out of him. Roxas was tired of containing everything. "I HATE YOU, WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!" One minute the red head was sitting before him, the next he was unlocking his handcuffs, and after that Roxas found himself wrapped in his arms. "GET OFF ME!" Roxas roared with surprised. He started punching Axel's chest, but the red head didn't move. He just stayed there, holding Roxas. "Please..." Roxas sputtered.

"No Roxas, I'm not going to let you go until you calm down." Axel pulled Roxas closer. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and sobbed into Axel's jacket.

"W-W-Why didn't she want m-m-m-me?" he cried into Axel's neck. The red head could feel Roxas' tears slowly leaving a trail of coldness down his neck. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over Roxas' back. There was no heating in this room. "W-W-What am I s-s-supposed to do now?"

"I don't know Roxas', I don't know..." Axel relaxed his head on Roxas' shoulder. He wasn't going to leave Roxas' by himself, at least not for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Even though it's a sad scene, I have a warm fluffy feeling in me. When Axel hugs Roxas it makes both of us happy. 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back baby! Sorry it took so long. I had to collect all my thoughts and write them down so I don't have something that contradicts. I'd like to thank TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 for letting me vent my story to her. Yay! Anyway, I got through this chapter with a little help of a frozen pastry called... MINIATURE ECLAIRS. Nomnomnom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, but I do own MY characters (I keep forgetting to do this) Luis, Celia, Eric blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand..." Demyx asked with eyes full of hurt, "You want me to leave...?" He was seventeen and lived in a small town in the south. He's never been outside of this town, not even once. He wouldn't know how to handle himself in such a big world.<p>

"I'm saying that if you want to keep living here, you have to break up with," Eric, his older brother, wasn't able to say the word. It burned in the back of his throat like bile, "boyfriend before Mom and Dad get back from their mission!" He accepted his brother, but his Mom and Dad wouldn't. In their world you grow up, get married, and join the military. After that you get a successful career, support your parents, and are well involved with church. If they find out that Demyx is still dating Zexion then who knows what would happen. He had to look out for his baby brother, no matter what. He wasn't the bad guy. He had done everything he could to protect Demyx. Eric remembers the way the local teenagers threw rocks at Demyx and Zexion and how Demyx came home crying. Eric couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm not breaking up with Zexion." Demyx said sternly. Eric sighed and hid a smile behind his lips.

"I knew you would say that." Eric pulled his brother into a hug. They both had blonde hair, but Eric's was kept pristine in army cut, unlike his brothers that was gelled into some odd mullet. Demyx fit underneath his brother's chin. "Here's my months pay." Eric said. Demyx hesitated to take the money, but Eric placed it in his brother's sweaty palms. "I want you to go to Aunt Tifa's house."

"But what if-"

"I already called and asked her. She understands and said they're more accepting in Twilight Town. I don't want you to get picked on Demmy, I love you. I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Even if you're..." Eric trailed off.

"Gay" Demyx laughed through tears, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

"I hope so." Eric hugged his brother again, tears threatening to break through to the surface

"And Eric..." Demyx mumbled into his brother's torso.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Demyx took a deep breath, "Thank you so much!" Eric could feel Demyx's smile. They both heard the door open and Demyx peered over Eric's shoulder. "Zexion!" he squealed toward boy clothed in black. Zexion flipped his dark blue hair out of his face so he could get a better view of his boyfriend. Demyx ran towards the boy until he noticed the duffel bag that rested at Zexion's feet. There was an aroma of old books and cologne in the air. _The smell of Zexion, _Demyx inhaled. "Why do you have all these books...?"

"Well you're not going to Twilight Town alone, you'd get lost." Zexion sighed. Demyx turned toward his brother.

"Y-You even called Zexion?" Demyx asked Eric.

"And I got everything ready. I felt it would take this long. Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow, so hurry up and go." Before he could even blink Demyx was back downstairs with a small suitcase. "Bye baby brother. Call me whenever you can, I love you." Eric waved from the broken front porch. Surrounding him was dead grass and lawn ornaments that were strewn across the lawn like unwanted toys. Their air conditioners humming filled the air. The sun beamed down upon the couple as the made their way into the car.

"I love you too!" Demyx shouted out the car window as he watched his brother become a small dot on the horizon. The view was now replaced with a sea of yellow cornfields. Occasionally, Demyx would see a small house, completely taken over by kudzu. Right now, Demyx's happiness was kudzu. It seeped into his foundation and threatened to take over his whole being.

When they finally arrived in Twilight Town, Zexion was exhausted and had a terrible headache. Demyx had talked the whole entire time. He was still talking when Demyx's aunt opened the door. She had lovely black hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing a dark blue sundress with high tops. She looked wonderful minus the devastation etched across her face.

"Demyx, I'm so happy you got here safe." She smiled weakly and gave her nephew a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx worried. Tifa looked at the ground. "Aunt Tifa...?"

"Let's go sit down." They made their way in the living room. "The police called a few hours ago... You're brother..." she broke into tears and cradled her face in her hands. "He was in a fight with your father and your father threatened to kick him out so he walked outside and it escaladed and, and, and Eric took a step back when a car was coming and... he's dead, Demyx, he's dead!" She sobbed. Tears began to form in Demyx's eyes as Tifa made her way over to Demyx's arms.

"Did they find out who did it...?" Demyx squeaked out. He knew just about everyone in that small town.

"They just drove off!" Tifa's whole body convulsed with sadness. Who could do such a thing, especially to his brother? His brother loved everyone so much and even fought for his country. Why were people so cruel?

Weeks passed by and Demyx turned eighteen. He took business classes and worked at a small phone store. He wanted to be the manager. Zexion worked at the library in the reference section. He didn't get that much positive feedback but he got paid. They decided to meet up in the park. They both sat on the bench, holding hands and watched the doves flock around bread crumbs. The lush green was interrupted by sidewalks filled with busy people walking to destinations unknown. A fountain dribbled in the background as a red head dominated the sidewalk. His chains clanged against each other as he sat down next to the gay couple on the bench.

"Haven't seen your faces anywhere, where are you from, what's your story?" The red head asked nonchalantly.

"None of your business" Zexion stated, studying the pigeons.

"Oh Zexy," Demyx playfully teased, "he's not going to hurt us. I would feel better if I knew your name though."

"Axel Rivera. What's yours? Wait I got it, you're Zexy?" Axel pointed to Zexion and laughed.

"No he's Zexion and I'm Demyx." The joked clearly went straight over Demyx's head. "My brother said we would better off here. He wanted what's best for us." Demyx stared at a pigeon trying to steal a bread crumb from the grass.

"Did something happen to your brother?"

"He got hit by a car a couple weeks ago... We still don't know who did it."

"If I find that guy, I'll simply murder him the way he murdered Eric." Zexion added in.

"I hate people like that."Axel grunted and lit a cigarette. "That's why I love my job. Why do you guys do?"

"I work at the phone store and I'm taking business classes at the local college, and Zexion works at the library."

"Are you really happy there?" Axel breathed out, replacing the air with smoke. Demyx was taken aback by this question. He didn't know anyone who would be so blunt to a stranger.

"No..." Demyx said, "I mean, I don't know about Zexion but I love my job and everything, but, uh," Demyx sighed, "it doesn't make me feel complete."

"I'm not fond of mine. It's terrible and everyone's intelligence level is below mine."

"Well I have a proposal, start working with me. We need a business man and some more intelligence. It is better pay than what you get now." Axel handed over a card and got up, "Oh by the way, you better make up your mind soon, the phone number changes every week." He walked off. Demyx looked at it. It said 'Organization XIII' and had a phone number in small black print.

"You do know that's the gang of mercenaries, right?" Zexion was picking up all his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Let's do it." Demyx said determined. Zexion stopped was he was doing and stared at the blonde that he had now deemed insane. "When they find out who killed Eric, we can kill him. Zexion," he turned towards the boy next to him, "I want to do this. You even said you don't like where you work."

"Okay." Demyx grasped Zexion's face and pulled him into a kiss. No one around them stared.

**oOoOo**

They were all at the kitchen table again. Axel was nervous. Why was he nervous? Why did he feel like he knew Roxas? He was confused and tired.

"Can we just please, make up our minds, I have important things to tend to." Xemnas said walking in with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"We should just kill him." Xigbar said.

"Yeah, that'd be much easier. What else would we do?" Vexen added. He was spinning a pen on top of the table. Fluorescents hummed above them as the refrigerator began to make ice.

"I don't think we should kill him, maybe we should just let him go." Marluxia said flipping through a magazine. It had a woman dressed in a sequin gown on the front. Airbrush strokes tried to cover this woman's beauty. Marluxia overlooked it.

"He'll go to the police. Plus, he has nowhere to go." Zexion observed his hand as words crossed the room. It seemed like the words were just bouncing off the walls and coming back to the table.

"Guys! This isn't a dog. This is a human!" Axel pounded his fists on the table.

"You didn't think that way about Kairi." Vexen spat, earning a glare from Axel.

"This is different. I feel like I know-"

"How is that different! Kairi was your cousin!" The older gentleman interrupted Axel.

"It just is!" Axel sent his words through the air, hoping Vexen would get it. Vexen wouldn't get it. Vexen was a piece of shit that only cared about himself.

"Why doesn't he join the Organization?" Demyx piped in, trying not to be the one that makes the fists start flying. "It is full of people that are hurt and want to find piece, right? I know that sounds cheesy, but Roxas is hurt! He has no place to go. We should be his home!" Demyx grew happier, feeling that he, himself, was a genius for coming up with this idea and solving all the problems. Xemnas had a face of thought. Axel smiled at Demyx warmly.

"No, he needs to die." Saix broke his silence. "It won't work. He's been kidnapped, he won't want to stay and he'd run away at any chance he'd get."

"I don't think so, Saix." Xemnas met Saix's stare, "Demyx was right. The Organization is where he should stay. I don't want to kill innocent. We did that once, and I regret it." Xemnas' eyes met Axel's, which glossed over in shame. They both knew they had too. "Roxas shall join the Organization."

"You can't-"

"Fine, let's have a vote. Everyone in favor," Xemnas asked.

"Aye" Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Luxord said all together.

"Everyone against," Saix seemed like he was challenging Xemnas.

"Nay" this word came from Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen, rather bitterly.

"Lexaeus and Marluxia, you didn't answer." Saix barked. Lexaeus answered this with a quick 'no'. It all depended on Marluxia.

"Oh, don't be a piece of shit, Saix; let the kid join so aye, or whatever." Marluxia said, still preoccupied with his magazine.

"Well, looks like we're done here. Someone inform Roxas and if he's not willing," Xemnas sighed, "we know what to do." He went back to his desk in the other room and sat down.

**oOoOo**

"Hey Roxas, I'm back." Axel walked in the dusty room where the small boy resided. Roxas was back to being handcuffed to the radiator.

"Go away." Roxas hissed. He was upset. Axel shouldn't have hugged him. That was taken advantage, but then again Roxas shouldn't have hugged back.

"Taking it out on me won't get you out of the situation you're in." Roxas grunted and looked at Axel. Roxas' eyes were bloodshot and underneath hung purple bags of sleep. Axel sat down next to Roxas, "Tell me your story."

"Why?" Roxas looked up at him with eyes full of hate.

"Because I said so, got it memorized? I'm not the one in handcuffs; I'm the one who has the key." Axel waved the object in front of Roxas. Roxas was quiet for a moment then spoke.

"My dad died when I was five. He died from a fire. After that my mother started acting different. She started marrying a lot of men and I feel like she kept trying to push me to the side. Besides that, nothing bad has ever happened, except this. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. My mother doesn't want me..." he held back his tears, "and my step-father hated me enough to put a ransom on me. And now all the emotion I feel is sadness and anger." Axel took all of this in and carefully evaluated what he was going to say next. He had to make Roxas think that it was his own choice that he was going to join the Organization. Roxas sat there staring at the dust particles that floated in the air around him. He wished he was in the air. Having not one thing to worry about and being able to float around all day. He wouldn't have feelings. He wouldn't even have to think.

"Roxas, what do you think the Organization is?" Axel questioned.

"I think it's a bunch of assholes that do everyone's dirty work for them." Roxas sneered. Axel returned with a chuckle.

"The Organization is full of people who want to get rid of the villains of the world. Sometimes, we help the villains, and sometimes we are the villains. But, there's always that one person that makes us feel like we are the heroes, whether it be someone who hired us to get rid of a step-father that beats them or helping someone that got everything taken from them." Axel looked genuinely happy remember all the good people he had ever helped.

"You helped Luis." Roxas spat.

"You have to do bad to do good." Axel simply stated, "You found out the truth about your mother." Roxas did nothing. He didn't know how to respond. "So, I can let you go and you'll have nowhere to stay, because when your mother said no, Demyx made you legally dead. Everybody has already attended the funeral." Roxas looked up at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible!"

"Not when you know the right people." Axel poked at his own shoes.

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

"You can join the Organization. Have a place to live, people to be near, and quite possibly get your revenge on Luis." Roxas hesitated with a reply. Axel had him.

"How...?" Everything was happening so fast for Roxas. Thoughts whirled around in his head and felt like they were trying to escape with every breath, every move he made.

"We all know he's not going to pay his money and if you join the Organization..." Axel trailed off, leaving the rest to Roxas' imagination. Axel has always been the persuasive type. Roxas was imagining killing Luis. He was picturing the look on that greasy man's face as Roxas watched him take his last breath. Roxas wanted this. But murdering is wrong. Murdering was for villains... but murdering for good was for heroes. Luis was a villain. This meant if Roxas killed Luis, he would be a hero. They both sat in silence.

"Okay..." Roxas said quietly, "I'll join, but I still hate you. I still hate everyone. I'm not doing this for anyone but myself."

"I understand. Welcome to Organization XIII, Roxas Torres." Axel smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmmm yes. So, what did ya think? I really want to know. Criticism is accepted with grace (because I'm a lady.) Have anyone noticed that my chapters have been getting longer, because I have. Heh. See you cool cats next time. In the wonderful, wonderful land of Katanarama-opolis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So I spent an hour on Google trying to figure out how to fake a death. I hope you guys are happy and don't try this at home. I tried to figure out Marluxia's actual name but it came up with two results and one had a 'n' in it. I was like, "Wha...?". Don't try what you read at home, please. I love you. Do you love me? I feel we have a connection.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Coke. I think I mentioned Coke. Yeah, don't own Coca-Cola. Enjoy! (See what I did there?)

* * *

><p>Roxas' mother said no, she didn't want her only son. The Organization had to cover this up somehow. This is where Marluxia came in. He was usually in the field, but when it came to something like faking a death to cover up a failed kidnapping, this was his specialty. He himself had faked his own death.<p>

"Lumaria! Please come over here, mommy bought you a new dress!" A slender woman would yell across the room towards her child.

"Mommy, I'm a boy, dresses are for girls!" Lumaria whined, stomping his feet with protest. At this time, he was sixteen and spoiled. He got whatever he wanted if it was approved by his mother, Nevelyn. They lived in a rather large house in Radiant Gardens, a large subdivision twenty miles away from Twilight Town.

"Not for my darling, you're prettier than a girl." She giggled as she pinched her son's cheeks. Lumaria's mom wanted a girl but she got graced with a boy. It's not like Nevelyn didn't love him, but deep down she knew that she would love him more. They treated his dad as just a decoration for the house, and that's how he treated them. It was better off this way. She went to get the bag on the other side of the room and came back. It was designer, from what Lumaria could tell. The cloud of perfume seeping from the bag seemed to engulf their house. Nevelyn carefully pulled out the dress. All Lumaria saw was the ruffles that hung from every crease, every seam threatening to take over the whole garment completely.

"Mommy, I'm tired of this!" He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"Lumaria! You're pretty dress! You can't go out in jeans!" She pleaded. Nevelyn never let her son go outside without girl clothes. All her neighbor's thought her darling son was a girl. Lumaria's reply was simply a stuck out tongue and the slamming of a door behind him. He walked towards the main plaza, enjoy the snow that coated every object before and around him. Occasionally, he would stop and stick out his tongue so the gentle flakes would fall ever so gracefully in h is mouth.

"You know that snow is dirty." A red head about the same age said. He was ramming a stick into a frozen pond, trying to get it to break. Lumaria recognized this boy.

"Axel...?" Lumaria rubbed his eyes. He went to elementary school with him before Lumaria moved. They used to actually live inside Twilight Town, but his mother was remarried.

"That'd be me, now who are you?" Axel whipped around and used his stick as a cane. He leaned on it sideways causing him to look rather slanted.

"Lumaria Hayward! We went to the same elementary school." Lumaria smiled. He felt more confident in his boy clothes. His old nanny snuck him some when she saw the predicament he was in.

"Bullshit." Lumaria stepped back. Why didn't he believe him? "Lumaria was a girl. You are obviously a- wait a second." Axel moved closer, "Lumaria Hayward was a boy all along. Now would you look at that?" Axel let out a chuckle as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"Axel! What are you doing? That's illegal!" Lumaria was very sheltered.

"Boo-hoo, now what's your story?" Axel asked.

"What story?"

"What story." Axel snorted, mocking Lumaria's naivety. "You know, about you having a dick!"

The boy seemed to be choking on air. "I've always had one!" He struggled to defend himself, "my mother just wanted me to be a girl, so she always put me in girl's clothes" He whined. "I'm so tired of her! I want to disappear and start again, but even that'd be hard since she gave me such a girly name!"

"Well right now you're fucking fittin' it," Axel laughed, "what do you want your name to be?"

"Marluxia" Lumaria beamed liked a toddler getting a new toy.

"Wow, you thought hard about that one," he took a drag off his cigarette, "didn't ya?"

"Don't make fun of me." Lumaria defended himself again.

Over the next two years, Axel and the newly dubbed 'Marluxia' became close friends. Axel walked a lot. He walked around the town. He studied people. Axel said it was an art. Marluxia grew apart from his mother. He started to toughen up and rebel. With the help of Axel, they bought new clothes for him that Marluxia kept safely hidden in the top of his closet.

"Axel, I want to get away from my mother and my family, for good." Marluxia said one day while eating sea salt ice cream from a local vendor. He was staying in Twilight Town with Axel for a week or two to get away from his mother. She pushed him over the edge this time by bringing home practically a whole catalog of custom made dresses. He told her that he was a boy. She couldn't accept it. Her fragile body seemed to shake at the thought.

"Well, you're eighteen now. You can move out."

"She'll follow me. She'll get my address. She'll renovate my house." Marluxia was trapped. "I'd be better off dead."

"There's a thought." Axel smirked. Marluxia's eyes lit up. "No, I didn't mean for you to-" Axel sighed, "don't tell me you're going to fake your death." Marluxia nodded and demanded Axel to hand over his phone. "You crazy bastard"

Marluxia searched on the best ways to fake a death, what to do, and everything else. Throughout the next week they gathered everything, the thoughts and even the social security number. He would just disappear. Axel offered a place to stay near the bad side of Twilight Town. Marluxia would be Marluxia James. He would dye his hair pink and grow it out. He would get a different walk, demeanor, and everything. He let Axel punch him in the face, so it would break his nose and Marluxia reset it so he would have somewhat of a different facial appearance. They left a suicide note in his mother's mailbox, saying he drowned himself in the lake. The police never found him.

"God decided that it was his time. Lumaria Hayward was a good child..." the priest went on. Two men in black where sitting on one of the benches arranged for the funeral, their collars casting shadows across their face. They were at Lumaria's funeral, which happened a few weeks after they faked his death. He was Marluxia now, an independent man who worked for Organization XIII, a team of mercenaries. Axel worked there and offered a job. Marluxia took it with no doubts. He wasn't a goody two shoes anymore. That boy was dead. His mother cried over his coffin. She had already decided she was going to adopt a girl. After they put the empty coffin in the ground, Marluxia joined conversation.

"Wasn't that guy a little weird? I'm sort of glad he's gone." He said to the man next to him.

"Yeah, he was off. All I know is that the world isn't missing much." The man swigged at his diet coke. Axel smirked, mission complete.

**oOoOo**

Now, it's not that Marluxia has done this a million times. He's only done it three times, once on him. The others must remain unknown. A couple hours after Roxas' mom rejected the offer; he called her again and reassured her that it was all taken care of. All she had to do was hold a funeral the next day. Yes, it was short notice, but everyone should understand that she couldn't bear the burden of her child being dead and his body above the ground. She simply needed to feel like his body was buried and resting peacefully, even though it was missing. When Axel finally left Roxas, he pulled a back tooth out and cut Roxas' arm. Roxas still hasn't noticed the missing tooth. It's amazing the things you can paint over with grief and think never happened.

Marluxia went to set up a 'murder site'. The story was Roxas was mugged and fought back. The small blonde didn't win and the mugger hid the body. Marluxia smeared the blood that Axel got from Roxas and put the tooth near it. In everyone's eyes, Roxas was dead.

When Roxas finally heard the whole story, he cried.

"What if I didn't join the Organization, what if I didn't chose that!" the blonde spat.

"Axel's very persuasive, you wouldn't have not joined." Marluxia was looking at another magazine. Even though he was not Lumaria anymore, he still had a taste for the finer things at times.

"It was my choice!"

"We just made it seem that way. We made it seem like you had a way out but really we just would have killed you. Axel wouldn't have but I know a few that want to." He flipped the page. Roxas' mouth dropped.

"You smug bastard!" Roxas made a fist and lunged towards Marluxia. A hand stopped the fist in dead air.

"Now apologize, Marluxia worked hard on this." Axel smirked releasing the tiny hand from his grasp.

"You were in this too!" Roxas screamed, "I fucking hate you people!" He stormed off. He didn't know where to storm off too. He found his way outside of the abandoned building, there sat a bench. It seemed like it wanted company. He wiped off the snow and sat down. His jacket was too thin. Air flowed through the miniscule holes in the fabric. Roxas thought about running. Where would he run too? Hayner's? What would he say? Hey Hayner, I'm not dead. I was just kidnapped and my mother refused ransom so I joined them and now I don't want to be with them anymore so here I am to seek refuge at your house? No, he couldn't do any of that. He couldn't start a new life. He didn't know his social security number and he sure as hell didn't know his new one. Would you hire a sixteen year old with no home or no identification? He was offered something, and there were no other options.

"Great!" Roxas put his face in his palms, "Just fucking great!" He got up and kicked the bench's leg. The rotted wood broke before him and crumbled to the ground. The falling snow quickly clung to it like a life saver.

"My mommy doesn't want me! Wahhhhhhhhh, wahhhhhh!" he heard a mocking tone behind him. It was female. He whipped around. There was a woman that looked a couple years older than him, she had her hand one her hip. She had one piece of hair gelled like antennas on each side of her cocked head. She was mocking him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, acting all tough." She dashed towards him, "I'm Larxene," she pushed him against the wall, "now, I'm not here to hurt you, but if you really want me to I will." The blonde smiled and flashed eight throwing knives. Roxas decided it was best if he remained silent. "I heard you were in the Organization now. I wonder if they got you to replace my absence." She made a pouting face and put one finger to her chin.

"How do you know that?" Silence broken.

"Let's say a little birdie told me." She cracked her neck. "So, I have this letter and I need you to be a good boy and deliver it to Saix." Was Roxas a fucking owl now? His face turned to puzzlement. Just exactly who was Saix? "You've got to be kidding me." She sighed and held up her hand a couple inches above her. "About this tall, blue hair, co-founder of your stupid Organization, Jesus Christ." They both turned when they heard the door open.

"Larxene, what are you doing here?" Demyx was obviously happy to see her presence again. "I missed you!" He smiled.

"I'm not coming back you fucking retard; I just need you to deliver this to Saix." She handed a hurt Demyx an envelope, "and if I hear anyone else read it besides him, I'll kill you." She chucked and walked off, "Alvida say!"

"We're all not like her..." Demyx walked back into the building, leaving Roxas alone in the cold. _I hope not, _he thought as he went back inside. He saw Demyx hand an envelope to the man who he assumed was Saix. He saw a man at a desk with silver hair and yellow eyes. Roxas watched that man's eyebrows come together with puzzlement. Roxas wondered what was in that letter.

"I've been told to show you around." A firm hand was placed on Roxas' shoulder. He jumped and his eyes found the owner of that hand. "Xaldin," the man said, "and I don't like you either." The man walked in front of Roxas carrying a blanket and a pillow. Roxas followed him to an empty room where there was a bed, a dresser, and a night stand with a lamp. "This is your room. It's Demyx's but he shares a room with Zexion now." Roxas could have sworn he heard the word 'faggots' hidden in the sigh. "Don't bother me and I'll let you live, for now." Xaldin dropped the blankets and pillow into Roxas' arms and shut the door behind him. Roxas stared at the walls. _So this is my new home, _he thought.

He wanted his old life back, but his old life didn't want him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mmm, I hate Xaldin. He killed me over 47 times. Swear to God.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys, look at this fantastic update. When I finished typing this I was like, "Eh... I don't like it." So I retyped it, all for you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other things I mentioned (I can't remember). Muahaha.

* * *

><p>"Larxene, why can't you listen to me?" Jesse Blackwell screamed as he frantically searched for the fire extinguisher. The grill's lid before him encased the flames; some escaped and licked the steel.<p>

"Shouldn't have asked me to cook" a seventeen year old Larxene sat lazily in the corner picking at her nails. She enjoyed this, the ability to watch her fire break a sweat over her 'mistakes'. Her mother burst onto the patio with a bag of flower. Jesse's face twisted in confusion.

"It's a grease fire, you idiot." LeighAnn dumped the bag of flour on the grill. A white cloud appeared above and floated off into the sky. "Larxene!" she whipped around to her daughter.

"Yes?" sighed and looked at her mother. _The old hag, _she thought as she observed her mother's appearance. LeighAnn had burnt brown hair with faded yellow highlights. Wrinkles inhabited the space under her eyes and crow's feet left their stamps in the corners, but she still had those smile lines. Larxene hated those.

"What is wrong with you?" her mother threw the empty flour bag at her. The wind decided it wanted it, though and took it in a different direction. "You could have burnt our house down!"

"Oh no!" Larxene waved her hands in front of her sarcastically. Her brother and sister were located in the pool, which was to the right of their patio, frozen with fear. Their eyes with staring at the clouds of smoke still billowing from the grill. Larxene laughed, "It's not like we couldn't collect insurance, then we could get a bigger and better house. " The fact was, their house was a nice size, but it wasn't like the mansion they used to own.

"Well Larxene, I don't care if you don't like it," hurt spread across LeighAnn's face, "but it's my home and I'd be devastated if it burnt down." Her father nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, okay." Larxene got up, "You done talking, yes? I'm going to the square." She hopped over the fence and went through the back door of the basement. Her father hid a spare key to their pitch black Mustang in an old board game.

Driving to the square didn't take that long. Plus, there was always that red head walking around. She never talked to him, but why would she want too? Sure, he was hot, but that was probably it. The pretty ones were always the dumbest. She checked her hair in the side mirror. It finally decided to stay gelled back. That with the little black dress she selected from the rack in the basement, she looked good. Her mother was a seamstress and always seemed to realize her work was missing. 'Larxene, did you take another one of my dresses?' she would say. 'I do it for the clients.' Larxene would reply. Her mother would grab a hug from her husband and say, 'What did we do wrong?' and Larxene would smile.

"Still here, I see." She traced her hand across the back of the bench. She finally arrived in the square twenty minutes ago. The street lights around them were on and casted shadows on all the trees leaves. The fountain spat water. The red head looked up and raised his eyebrows. Ignoring her he pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. She quickly lit it for him. He nodded his head in thanks. "What's your name?" She sat down next to him and crossed her legs.

"Axel Rivera" The red head said blandly.

She watched his eyes as he observed the people walking around. "Larxene Blackwell".

"Why'd are you dressed up?" He noted her outfit. Tonight was not a good night for him. He was tired, and he felt like something bad happened on this day. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out what. It was the sixteen of September.

"I'm going to dinner with my boyfriend." she said coyly. She watched his face for twinges of emotions.

"That's not true." Larxene leaned back, eyebrows raised.

"What gives you the right to say that?" She said, clenching her fists. Was she being called out?

"I've seen you," he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, "you're always either alone or with your family. How old are you, sixteen, seventeen? You don't have money to pay for dinner."

"He's paying for dinner." She spat.

"With your attitude and emotional complex, no he's not because you don't have one. The only way you would have one was if you were putting out, which you're not because no one wants to deal with you afterwards." Axel said coldly as he took another drag.

"You don't know anything about me." She looked at her nails.

"I've seen you around. I've seen how your mother looks, how your father holds her hand, how your siblings act around you, even how your people your age act. They're scared of you because you're a bitch. Got it memorized?" He smirked. Larxene's face remained stone. This kid was no older than she was.

"You're some teenage kid that sits on a bench all day and watches people and you're calling me out?" She laughed, "That's great."

"This is my job," Axel spread out his arms, "Well, this and other things."

"You're full of shit." The blonde snorted and got up off the bench. The birds that surrounded them flew off in one heap.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you join? We need someone like you."

"Expecting me to go with a stranger to an unknown place... hmm, that's tough." She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot to the ground. Larxene wanted to hear more.

"You'd have a place to live, a job, and you'd get away from your parents. I'm not going to rape you, you're not my type." He simply stated as he got up and handed her a card. The same card he's given to many others, a card containing two simple words and a phone number.

In the present, she was sitting in the same spot. That same bench watching the people pass her by and waiting for a particular one to sit down beside her. She zipped up her parka and read a magazine. A man sat down beside her.

"Took your damn time, Saix" she complained as she faced a man with blue hair. Three years have passed since that day sitting here with Axel and she took up his offer all but to quit at the very end. She received a better one.

"The plan is almost complete." He said, completely ignoring her first comment, "We've got half of the members." They smiled simultaneously. "Now all we have to do is sit and wait."

Saix concocted this plan from hate. He wanted to be the leader of Organization XIII, but to everyone he was just a figure in Xemnas' shadow. Saix felt like the understudy. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to form his own Organization called 'The Nobodies'. The Nobodies did the same thing as the Organization did, except they were to be controlled by Saix. He was better than Xemnas and always had been. All these years of sticking to his side and all he gets is a pay check at the end of the month like the rest of them.

**oOoOo**

Roxas sat in the living room of Organization XIII and studied the surroundings. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied. Roxas just felt like he was an ornament, just there to take up space. He pushed his hair back and stared at the floor. He had been here for a week. No one talked to him except the red head, the one who kidnapped him in the first place, and Demyx.

"Roxas!" his head snapped up, "come here." Axel motioned towards himself and walked to the back of the building. He went inside a room. It contained Xemnas, Axel... and Luis. Roxas stepped back and felt tears pressing at his ducts, wanting to be let out. Emotions swirled inside his small body. Luis sat tied up in a chair with his eyes racing everywhere.

"Roxas!" Luis cried pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this! Just tell them to let me go! You can live with me! I'll make everything better!" Luis pleaded. The words had no meaning behind them. Axel stared at the floor and had one hand on Luis' shoulder. The room around them was empty. All it had was a chair, a light, and the four bodies that occupied the space now, but would soon be gone. One window sat up in the very corner. The moon let its light in.

"This is your first mission." Xemnas said. His hand was also on Luis' shoulder. They were keeping the chair he was tied to still.

"W-What do you want me to do?" The small blonde asked, stepping in closer. Axel walked up to him and handed Roxas a gun. Roxas' eyes widened, and so did Luis'. "I've never- I-I can't...!" The piece of metal made his hands shake as blood pumped throughout his body.

"He didn't pay." Xemnas' voice took on a tone of a concerned father, "This is what we have to do."

"Can't we just let him go...?" Roxas couldn't believe the words that he let out of his own mouth. This man paid for him to be kidnapped. The man in front of him ruined his life. "Wait..." Roxas sat on the floor and observed the gun. It was only a little bigger than his hand but had the ability to take away a life in just one click. Axel leaned down next him.

"You don't have to do this." Axel whispered in his ear. It sent chills down Roxas' spine. They were treating this as if it was trying out for a team or going on a carnival ride.

"I," Roxas took a shaky breath, "I-I want too." Roxas stood up and stared Luis' right in the eyes. He could see the fear pooling around the man's pupils. Luis has now shared the same fear that Roxas has had, the fear of death, but it looks like Luis' worst nightmares where about to come true.

Roxas pulled the safety down.

_Click._

Xemnas and Axel stepped out of the room. That left two bodies, one chair, and one light.

"Did you go to my funeral Luis?" Roxas asked. Luis looked at the ground. He was mortified. Roxas' anger slowly built. "Did you go to my funeral!" Roxas punched the side of Luis' face. It painted drops of red in the dust.

"No!" Luis cried. The tears mixed with the blood pooling around his lips.

"Why not?" Roxas bent down. He wasn't going to be the victim anymore. "You caused it." He hissed in his ex-step-dad's face.

"I just wanted my money!" Luis sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I did this. You can come live with me. We'll start a new life together...!" Each time he released a breath it seemed to get caught. "You're better than this!"

"I'm better than this?" Luis dropped his head. "I'M BETTER THAN THIS?" Roxas roared. "You're the one who did this, Luis. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT FIRST." Roxas knocked Luis' chair over. The man whimpered when he hit the ground. Roxas bent down and dark blue met hazel. "This is something that is called revenge." The blonde pointed the barrel of the gun in between Luis' eyes, "You made me this, Luis. It's time to watch the creation destroy its creator."

_Bang._

Two bodies, one alive, one dead, a chair and a lamp were in the room. Roxas gagged at the result of pulling the trigger. The blood seeped from the hole in Luis' head, pooling around the both of them. It slipped into every crack. He took the bottom of his shirt and wiped the blood from his face and opened the door. There he met the gaze of emerald eyes.

"You okay?" The red head bent down and wiped the spots of liquid Roxas missed.

"Yeah" Roxas stifled a sob and bent down his head. He just killed someone. He took a life and he didn't regret it, at all. A tear slipped out. A thumb caught it before it fell, and wiped it off. Roxas looked up at Axel, who smiled back at him.

"It's going to get better, ya know, now that he's gone and everything. You don't have to think about him doing this to anybody ever again." Axel placed both hands on Roxas' shoulders and leaned in, "this is what the Organization is here for! This is what we do!" Roxas thought about how sick and twisted that statement was, but then he realized, he was right. The world needed someone to show people how cruel humanity was. This was the Organization, and Roxas was a part of it. Roxas studied the features presented before him. A slender face with feline features and bright green eyes seemed to be studying his features. Roxas blushed. He didn't know why. The thought of someone observing him made him feel odd.

"You look like a piece of shit!" Axel laughed, "Come on; let's get you some new clothes."

**oOoOo**

Roxas sat on the edge of Axel's bed. This was the first time he had ever been in another member's bedroom. The red walls were covered in posters and CD cases were strewn across the carpeted floor.

"It will probably be a little big, but that will be better than those clothes." Axel pointed to the blood stains on Roxas' blue jeans. Roxas scrunched up his face. _God damn it, _he thought, _I loved these jeans._ "Namine comes in once a week to wash clothes and Demyx will probably take you shopping soon." Axel sighed noticing the bloody foot prints on his carpet. "Take off your fucking shoes." Namine was going to kick his ass. "Uh, you can put your dirt y clothes with mine." Axel tossed Roxas the clean clothes, turned around, and covered his eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Roxas' eyes bore into Axel's back. "Get out, I have to change."

"Hey, this is my room!" Axel defended himself.

"Get the fuck out!" Roxas chucked a bloody shoe and the door which Axel was escaping. It left a footprint. Namine wasn't only going to kill Axel, she was going to rip out his entrails and eat them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had to add some cutesy comic relief, forgive me master! I love Axel... I love imagining a shirtless Axel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys... I'm back AND I BRING SO MANY APOLOGIES IT HURTS. 1. I'm sorry I've been gone. I woke up one day and I was like, "Oh dear, I'm a failure at writing and my story sucks!" 2. I'm sorry that on the drama scale, 1-10, this story is Mexican Soap Opera (+9000) 3. I'm sorry for being such a selfish, lazy big-meanie and not updating! 4. I'm sorry this chapter is so short! but I really liked it at this length.

Ahem, enough groveling though. So sucking up works, right? Can I kiss your ass? LOVE ME PLEASE, I'M SORRY. HERE JUST READ. I'LL SHUT UP NOW.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did... if I did... *stares off into the sky*

* * *

><p>Roxas laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt clear. He felt free. Since he had joined the Organization his life was simple. Well, simple as being in a gang could be. He loosened up around the fifth mission he took. The ones before that were all either emotional messes of blubbering persons or awkward small talk with others. The first one was killing his step-dad. A big mission for such a new comer, but now Roxas understood. If he could pull the trigger on someone so close to him, he could pull the trigger on anyone. His second was a mission to destroy a bakery called the <em>White Rabbit, <em>one in which was famous for their jam tarts. Roxas never felt so alive until he took a baseball bat to a five-layer cake protected by a glass case. The next two were awkward since they were with Xaldin and Luxord. Most the conversation went like this:

"_It feels nice outside."_

"_Yeah"_

The last mission was with Axel. It was pretty minor, but it made Roxas realize how close he and Axel had become within the short time period of a two months. Roxas had forgiven him and realized that Axel, in some weird way, sort of saved him. His life before was him going through the motions of life without meaning or passion. If he had never been kidnapped, he would of never found out how his mother felt about him; he would be stuck with a girlfriend, Olette, who only dated him to get closer to Hayner; he'd be failing school and it would probably end up with him surrounded by old brain matter on the floor.

"Thank you" Roxas said, staring at the road.

"Okay, for what kid?" The red head replied in a confused voice.

"Thanks for kidnapping me, I guess"

"Listen, I already said I was sorry. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness, even if I like you, got it memorized?"

"No, it's not that. It's just-" Roxas uttered a bunch of random sounds, each being cut off by the next. He wasn't very good with the touchy-feely side of life.

"Uh-huh" Axel lit a cigarette and chuckled, "I understand what you mean Roxas, don't worry. I'm awesome and you're welcome."

"I wouldn't say awesome"

"Oh come on, and here I thought of you as my best friend!" Axel flung his hands into the air, causing Roxas to grab hold of the safety bar located on his side. Yes, Roxas was one of those people. Axel drove into the oncoming lane. "Say you're my best friend."

"What! Axel, are you crazy! You're going to kill us!" Roxas flipped out in the front seat, double checked his safety belt, and tried to contain his dinner from coming back into the world.

"Yes and maybe. Now say you're my best friend. Do it. You love me. You think I'm hilarious and irresistibly charming! I'm your best friend and you want to be like me. Say it Roxas!" The blonde stared at Axel like a deer in the headlights. This man was seriously going to do it. He wasn't going to move until he said it. It's not like Roxas didn't like Axel. Everything Axel just said was true, all except the irresistibly charming part. Roxas didn't like men, or at least he thought he didn't. But, this was no time to be pondering his sexuality!

"Okay! You're right! We're best friends. The best of the rest!" Roxas was beginning to look like a crazy person, but he saw the headlights of another car in the distant and was barely able to contain his bladder.

"And…"

"You're hilarious!"

"And…"

"Irresistibly charming!"

"Alright. I'm glad you see things my way," he swerved back into the other lane and Roxas removed his hand from the safety bar. Axel looked over at Roxas. His passenger was out of breath and sort of sweaty. Axel smirked. Roxas stared at the red head smirking too himself, they were best friends now, and he didn't think that there was any way of getting out of it. But, for some odd reason, it felt normal and like they'd been best friends in the past.

**oOoOo**

"Hey Roxie, whatcha up too?" Axel questioned, peaking his fiery red head through the crack in the open door.

"Roxie?" Roxas gave Zexion's legendary 'I-am-not-amused' face, "why must you hate me, Axel?"

"Oh, I don't hate you. The nickname is clever. Demyx came up with it. Although it sort of makes ya sound like a bitch." Axel invited himself in and seriously studied a snow globe containing Disney's _Epcot. _"But come to think of it, aren't we all bitches under the Organization's paw?"

Roxas cocked his head at this expression. "You truly are some philosophical genius". Roxas' statement was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"You're damn right I am!" Axel slammed the snowglobe on the dresser enthusiastically, much like a new judge on his first day on the job. "Now," he cleared his throat, "what I came here for. We have ourselves a little investigating to do!"

"Yeehaw"

Roxas sarcasm count : 2

"Now, now Roxie"

"-Roxas"

Axel continued on, ignoring his lower-class partner, _Roxie, _"don't get too excited now. I know how you're such a ball of enthusiasm. We must learn to be swift… and sneaky… like ninjas!" he spasmed into a karate chop, managing to knock over the tiny habitat of _Epcot._

"So don't do what you did. Check." Roxas stated, observing the water leaking from the globe. That was a present from his grandpa. And now that he was dead and everything, it's not like he could get another one from that old guy.

"Oh Mr. Wise Guy, eh?" the red head said in some cheap gangster movie voice, "I'll show you not to mess with Tony Italiano!"

_Tony Italiano?_

Suddenly Axel leaped onto Roxas and pinned him down. Roxas tried to fight back. The only outcome that method had was laughing from Axel and a good punch in the face from himself.

"I hate you." Roxas said, out of breath, "so, so much".

"Hate me good sir," Axel switched to a heavy British accent, which was also as terrible as it was heavy, and remained anchoring Roxas down using his own weight. He pretended to drink an imaginary cup of tea, "but by doing so, I'm afraid it will not help this predicament you are in." He finished with a chuckling ending with a smirk and took another sip on some of his delicious imaginary tea- he believed to be chai, maybe jasmine. He didn't know his teas very well. "Since you hate me. I feel as if it's too late for me to make it up and try to get on your good side again. Our relationship is in the ruins and might as well take a step further into ruining it-"

"Okay King Henry, make your speech somewhere else that's not on my pancreas. Either that or get to the point."

"Yes. Yes. I declare you, Roxie Torres" he rolled the R in Roxas' name off his tongue, "to be tickled to death. No exceptions!"

In the background Demyx giggled as he joined the two friends.

" Demyx, want some tea?" Axel gestured, "Roxie didn't like his nickname". They both pouted in unison at this statement.

"I remembered when me and Zexion were like that," Demyx danced around the room. The blonde suddenly stopped what he was doing, crossed his arms and huffed, "why can't me and Zexy be like that anymore… Oh Zexy!" Demyx exited the room searching for Zexion who was destined to get the 'why don't we act cute anymore' talk. A specific talk Zexion found very uncomfortable but pleased with what it ended with. Ending being a cute Demyx, red faced and tired, lying next to him in a messed up bed.

Yes, it was worth it.

Roxas took advantage of the opportunity and rolled over grabbed Axel's wrists. There shall be no tickling here.

"Did ya hear him Roxie, we're cute." Axel smirked as the blonde's face became flushed.

"No. Ponies and bunnies are cute. You look more like a snake… or a starving cat. Those aren't cute." Roxas retorted, trying his best to fight the blush that invaded his face.

"But I thought you said I was irresistibly charming?" Axel chuckled, "do you remember that cause I do" With the last word Axel grunted as he fought with Roxas for top seat again. He won, of course. Axel _always _wins. Roxas found his face and Axel's face a few inches apart. Why was he invading Roxas' space like this? Why did Roxas feel so hot? "Tell me Roxas, do you find me irresistible?" Axel moved closer and slowly moved his mouth towards Roxas small lips. Roxas became completely still. What was happening?

"Hah! You're face!" Axel laughed, rolling off of Roxas and onto the floor. "Your face was like- it was like- haha I don't even know, but it was fucking funny!"

"You asshole!" Roxas took one of his pillows and tried his hardest to bludgeon Axel to death with it.

"You- Cannot- Mess with- Tony Italiano!" Axel gasped in between fits of laughter and crawled out of the room under Roxas' vicious pillow beatings. Roxas couldn't help but laugh either. The thought of him and Axel kissing… Preposterous!

**oOoOo**

Once Axel caught his breath, he found himself sitting in the hallway with Roxas' door slamming and the clicking of a lock. He should tease Roxas more often. It turned out pretty successful, even though he ended up with minor injuries. There was something on Axel's mind. When he was with Roxas he felt something. It was weird but comforting. He felt wanted and enjoyed, but why did he feel nostalgia? Axel didn't think too into it. All he did think was he was happy he forced Roxas into being his best friend. He smirked as he twiddled with his fingers and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, you take that fluff. You take that fluff and you like it.

I'm kidding. You don't have to like it. But it would be cool if you did... :D

Axel's cool. I like him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry about the false chapter. I uploaded this one but I felt it wasn't done yet... so I deleted it and re-did it. I'm still not completely happy XD Break from fluff, now back to serious-ness. hmph.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did... If I did... *thinks deeply*

* * *

><p>"You know Larxene, being a massive bitch won't earn you many friends" Luxord chuckled in his British accent as he shuffled the cards. He dealt them to the players accordingly, player one being him; player two, Larxene; and player three, Saix. Luxord was surprised at first, seeing Saix walk in with Larxene and sit down at the table he specifically reserved for himself.<p>

"Oh Luxord, you really know how to charm a woman, don't you?" Larxene smirked and looked at the cards by bending them upwards. Actually, she didn't care what cards he dealt her, she was here for one thing and one thing only. She came dressed to kill, looking stunning in a red cocktail dress with matching lipstick. Her black heels made her legs long and lean; when she first walked into the Wonderland Casino, she could practically see the men drinking up her legs like they drank the discounted beer on half of Fridays.

"Hey now, don't bend those cards, they were expensive." Luxord tensed as Larxene folded one in half, sealing it with a sharp edge.

"Oops" She applied an innocent look to her face and held a hand up to her perfectly 'o' shaped mouth.

"Come on Larxene, that wasn't funny." Luxord said.

"What wasn't funny, this?" She took another card and creased it, "because I thought it was clever. What did you think, Saix?" She asked the man with blue hair.

His reply was to sigh a swig deeply from a small glass of dark substance, "Larxene, can we please get on with this, I have business to do."

"Get on with what?" Luxord questioned sharply, collecting his cards from the table, not wanting to cause any more damage to his beloved slips of fate.

"Ditch the Organization and join us." She watched Luxord's eyebrows shoot up. This was something unimaginable.

"Saix, are you in on this? Does anyone else know?"

"Yes, I'm the one who had the idea." He barked.

"Saix, could you do this to Xemnas? You are brothers!" Luxord stood up and shouted. Saix remained silent and flashed a smile, which was a shock to Luxord. He had never seen Saix's lips even hint at turning upward.

"And no," Larxene added, ignoring Luxord's outburst. "You're the only one so far. I've always liked you Luxord. Call it lust, call it respect, call it whatever the hell you want. You need to side with us, because if not you will die."

"Oh, Larxene, I thought you would be higher than using movie clichés. What, you're "gang" is going to kills ours? From the looks of it, you only have two people. We are 11 strong."

"One, once we get everybody you want, the Organization is going to be done for. And two," Larxene continued as Saix pulled out a .45 from his jacket sleeve, "who ever said you were going to get out alive? It's a shame, really, I've always admired you, and we could be great together, you know? So tell us your answer." It was so silent in the reserved room that they could hear the laughing and clinking of glasses from the main room.

"No." Luxord stated firmly, as he redrew his cards to shuffle them for the very last time. "I will never betray the Organization. They are family."

"And family never gets left behind, right?" She mocked him as Saix released the safety. "You sure? You can always replace family." Luxord clenched his jaw.

"_You _can always replace family, Larxene, but that's because you never loved them in the first place." He felt the cards breeze against his palm. Luxord was going to miss this feeling, the feeling of a brand new pack of cards slapping together as he elegantly shuffled them.

And then suddenly a bang and the cards were in the air. Saix tucked his gun back into his sleeve. "Larxene, pick up those cards, we don't want to leave any evidence." Larxene understood as she gently pushed a now dead Luxord with the point of her shoe. It was a shame. Luxord was cute.

After grabbing the last card, Larxene calmly walked out and watched as the casino's police tried to calm down the mass of screaming people. Gun shots in public places are not meant to keep people calm. And when there's a cornucopia of people engulfed in pandemonium, it makes the perfect cover up. She wiped a speck of blood of the Ace of Clubs and slid them into her purse. She didn't care how many people she had to take out, they were going to see the bloody ends of the Organization. There was no dramatic underlying cause, they just hated them. 'Doing illegal things for the moral good', what was the bullshit? And then inducting some little, crying bitch they kidnapped from a mission? That Roxas kid had no potential what so ever. He was just dead weight. Crying, shitting, eating, dead weight. His death was going to be the most fun to watch.

She was going to watch them burn, and it was going to be as satisfying as, no, it didn't compare to anything.

"Larxene, that sadistic grin you have, it's rather beautiful." Saix said. His eyes were focused on the road in front of them, hands ten and two on the steering wheel. Driving recklessly wasn't Saix's thing.

**oOoOo**

"You never told me what our mission was" Roxas stated while staring out the window of Axel's car. It was a rust bucket full of empty cigarette cases and greasy fast food bags.

"You never let me finish telling you." Axel recalled being beaten to a near death with a pillow manned by Roxas and grimaced. Pillows may be soft, but that by no means makes them okay to bludgeon.

"Then finish telling me now." Roxas was a genius of words, a master of manipulation.

"No. You'll find out at the end of this car ride." Or maybe Roxas wasn't.

"Anticipation kills me, you know that? You're killing me, it hurts."

"Fine, do you want to play a game?"

"No, that makes it sound like you're going to put me through some weird trap you designed specifically to kill me. You say there's going to be a way out, but there isn't one! You just want to watch me suffer!" Roxas became jumpy thinking about that movie night with Hayner. Never will he _ever_ watch that movie again.

"I'm not going to kill ya, got it memorized?" Axel put a finger to his temple, "How about 5 questions?"

"Isn't it called 20 questions?" Roxas chirped, cooling down from his back flash escapade.

"Do you want to know the mission or not?" The red head took a sharp turn to the right causing the wheels the scream underneath them. "Oops," He chuckled, "Almost missed that turn." Axel pointed his direction towards Roxas. He saw that the blonde was tightly gripping the safety bar. "Aww, come on Rox, when you do that it makes me feel like I'm a bad driver." he said dejectedly.

"You are a bad driver" Roxas was starting to not be able to feel his hand.

"Would a bad driver be able to do this?" Axel revved the engine and wove in between a few cars.

"Yes."

Axel was about to say something but then he found what he was looking for. "Here we are!" Axel exclaimed enthusiastically while trying to find a parking space.

"This is a night club..." Roxas looked confused.

"Good job Roxas, you can identify parts of the downtown area!" Axel cooed and ruffled the blonde's spiked hair. Roxas had a heavy dose of deja vu coursing through his veins. He remembered the smell of alcohol, the lush colors surrounding the building, he even remembered the front door, which was velvet looking door blocked by a hulking man. This was Agrabah, the night club his mother loved to go to so much. His step father took Roxas with him to pick his mother up here. Roxas was only eleven or twelve. It's amazing how nicer it looked when he was younger compared to how it did now.

"Roxas, you okay bud?" Axel looked concerned and leaned down to Roxas' level.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Roxas confirmed. He'll tell Axel about it later, maybe. "Will you tell me what the mission is now?"

"Oh yes, it's just a simple money drop. You know, nothing big. Gives us some extra time to score with some women, yeah?" Axel suggested and arched one of his eyebrows. Roxas just rolled his eyes and proceeded forward. "Wait up for me, blondie!" Axel pulled up his pants, caught up with Roxas, and directed him in the opposite direction the blonde was going. "Waiting in lines are for people who aren't on missions" Axel chided as he walked up to the building of a man guarding the door.

"Back of the line." The man said stiffly.

"But daddy's got a new bow tie" Axel said smoothly. The man's eyebrows perked up as fast as they went back down.

"You're good" he moved out of the way and the line of people complained.

Roxas absorbed his surrounding atmosphere in awe. The music was nearly deafening as hordes of sweaty, sparkling people danced, drank, and laughed. Then Roxas realized how disgusting the whole thing was and his fantasy sense of awe evaporated.

"Don't get lost now." Axel drug Roxas along by his sleeve through the crowds to a dim table near the back. "Organization sends it's thanks." Axel said to the man sitting in the middle.

"Tell Xemnas whenever he needs some more weapons, come to me and I'll give him a discount." The man laughed hardily and took a another sip from his drink. The lights around them kept flashing from reds, then to blues, then to greens. It made Roxas feel disoriented. "Here, you can take these!" The man slid them to brownish drinks. Axel picked them up, dragged Roxas to the bar, and then handed him one.

"I don't drink" Roxas said, putting the concoction to his nose and taking a sniff. "Especially this," he set the drink down on the bar with a look of disgust.

"You should start. You totally look like you need it," Axel laughed and shot his back. Roxas looked at the little devil of a drink. It wouldn't hurt him right? He shot it back. His throat felt as if it was on fire and his face shriveled up.

"That was fucking digusting!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Great," Axel smirked, "let's have another!" He gestured towards the woman behind the bar.

"What will it be?" She asked while polishing a glass. There was an array of choices all lined up against a mirror with blue back lights.

"I don't know, surprise me, all I do know is I want six of them." Axel purred in the bartender's ear and she brought back six little shot glasses. He turned to the small blonde. "Here Roxie. Take these," He split the glasses up, two more for him and four more for Roxas. Axel had to drive you know.

**OooOo**

"Axel you're heavy!" Roxas giggled as Axel supported him down the Organization's hallway.

"I'm heavy? I'm carrying you dumb ass!" The red head snorted as he kicked open Roxas' door.

"Ahh bed!" the blonde plopped down on his bed and flung wildly. He grabbed his pillow and sat it up, "I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again." Roxas slurred and pointed a chastising finger at the innocent blue pillow.

"Alright Roxas, I'm going to my room now if-"

"No!" Roxas rolled off his bed and landed with a thunk. He squirmed around the floor like a turtle on his back. After a few seconds of struggle Roxas called it quits and sprawled out. "Come sit." He patted the empty floor next to him. Axel couldn't say no to a defenseless turtle.

Roxas grabbed Axel's collar and pulled the surprised red head on top of himself. Axel was not a blanket!

"Woah blondie! Getting a little personal here!" Axel tried to get up, but the boy had an iron grip.

"Blankets do not talk." Roxas expression showed he was serious. It said 'Blankets do not talk, damn it'. Axel laid there and his face felt a little hot. Why did his face feel hot?

"Ugh, uncomfortable." Roxas whined tossing off Axel, who landed on his face. Maybe if he stayed there Roxas would let him go to his own room and sleep. That's all Axel really wanted, sleep.

Axel sat up only to be face to face with a half naked Roxas.

"Roxas, please, put your pants back on!" Axel exclaimed shielding his eyes from Roxas's briefs. His legs were so small and pale. The heat returned to Axel's face. Dare he say, Roxas looked cute.

"Axel, why does it feel like I've known you forever?" Roxas asked, sitting Indian style. Axel's ears perked at this question.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, trying to look everywhere but Roxas', as his Kindergarten teacher called it, 'no-no square'.

"It feels like we used to be friends, when we were younger," Roxas stared at Axel with large blue eyes.

"It's because you like me so much." the red head joked, not knowing any other way to answer the odd question.

"That's true." Roxas sloppily climbed up in his bed and snuggled with his delinquent of a pillow. Axel took the opportunity to escape, wishing Roxas a good night and shutting the door behind him. It didn't feel like they've known each other before, did it? He never felt like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I couldn't bring myself to let Axel take advantage of a drunk Roxas. Roxas was so.. so cute. Maybe in a later chapter :3? But yeah, here it was. Review, yes? GIVE ME SOME ENCOURAGEMENT ROARRRR.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Well, here it is. I took a long time. I'm a busy bee lately. 35 more days til MTAC, you know? I have so much to do. Here you go, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Roxas could smell smoke and feel waves of heat lick his skin. We snapped his eyes open to look at the night sky. Sky? Wasn't he at the headquarters? He felt around him, grass. Why was he outside? Wasn't he in bed? Roxas sat up. His eyes laid upon a house. This house looked so familiar... this was his house! His very first house. The house his mother and his father bought together, his actual father. Why was it on fire? Who would want to burn down this house? It was beautiful. A wide porch that wrapped around the front, two pillars in front of an entrance, and a nice red door. The red door opened revealing, his mother? That woman, that disgusting excuse for a human, needed to be burning like the house was. Roxas wanted to hear her scream, scream like the foundation, scream like all the nails, scream like all the floor boards and old furniture that are now burning. He made a mad dash too her. He wanted to see the life slowly drain out of her eyes. What had become of him?<p>

"Mom!" he raged, fists clenched. She frantically searched around, ignoring the boy's calls. "Mom!" Roxas made a grasp at her shoulder. His hand just slid right through it, like she was made of vapor. "What...?" He tried again, and again, and again. What in the world was the place? His mother dashed back into the house.

"Cloud! Roxas!" She screamed. Cloud? That was his dad. Roxas ran inside and there he saw it. There were burning family photos, shriveling and becoming nothing. He remembered those curtains that were now engulfed by a mass of reds and oranges. That was their old couch and that was their old desk. It was all melting and screaming at the fire. He ran down the hallway.

There was a child, hiding underneath a bed. His bed- his old bed. That child's face was clouded by smoke. He was crying and calling for help. He looked like someone. Roxas bent down and squinted his eyes. That was... him? That was him! Was this a dream? This had to be.

Roxas leaned in closer. There were two children, hiding underneath that bed. The other one had red hair and emerald green eyes. "Axel?" Roxas backed away quickly. Through the door came Cloud, running towards the two children, tossing the bed to the side, and rushing out of the burning room. That was his dad. The man he's been waiting for so long, the man he's been missing. And that was Axel. The man that kidnapped Roxas. They were friends when they were younger?

"Celia! Take them!" Cloud shoved the kids to Celia, "Run! GO!" Something was caught. Roxas ran towards his father and saw that his foot was through the floorboard.

"Dad! I'll help you!" Roxas felt the tears around his eyes. He pushed his dad. He tried to pull his foot up from the floor. His hand simply went through them like mist. But, he tried. He tried so hard. There was nothing he wanted more than to just save his father. Cloud's pants caught on fire, then his shirt, then Cloud. Roxas stood their, trying to put out the flames, trying to move his father.

And that's when Roxas' memory came flooding back, and he realized that his world had already fallen apart.

Roxas opened his eyes and squirmed in his bed. Pain surged through his body as his chest moved rapidly in and out. Axel. That was his childhood best friend. They played pirates together and tried to convince their mothers that invisible kool-aid was the same thing as water. Axel was the one who introduced him to a lighter after they watched the grocery store burn down. They both though fire was a beautiful sight. He was only five. Axel was eight. He was the one that said 'just practice' when Roxas wasn't strong enough to ignite it. He was the one who was there to watch him catch his house on fire. He was the one who saw Roxas strike it near a curtain, and he was the one who watched Roxas life go up in flames. Roxas hated Axel. He hated him more than anything in the whole wide world right now.

Roxas remembered everything and this time he wasn't going to let it go.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Demyx sat on the ragged couch located in the main room of the Organization's headquarters staring at the television that faded in and out with static. A man with a sickening tan and concrete hair blabbered on occasionally flashing his clean, white smile at the viewers. Demyx believed that you should watch the news, even if half the stories were either depressing or completely irrelevant, such as who won a singing competition or which celebrities are getting divorced. Demyx liked the stories about the cute puppies finally making it home to their long lost owners, unlike the one on now, which was about some person who was murdered at the Wonderland Casino. Demyx remembered the first time he stepped foot into that sleazy atmosphere. The bar girls who walked around with shiny trays, the men betting their lives upon a little ball that spun around and around. Demyx never was one for gambling. He always lost. Luxord really liked to go there, though. That's who took him there in the first place.

Speaking of Luxord, he hadn't come back to the Organization for two days, at least. Demyx wondered where he was while slowly pulling a spoon full of vegetable soup up to his lips. Demyx liked Luxord. He had a silly accent and a morale that was to admire. Plus, he had some nice facial hair. Demyx always tried to grow some, but in the end he was just stuck with his baby bottom skin. Demyx rubbed his chin remorsefully for the beard that would never grow.

After Demyx's short-lived depression, Xemnas walked into the room with his glasses at the tip of his nose. The man's white oxford was pushed up to his elbows and the silver-gray hair was tied neatly into a pony tail. He let out a heavy breath and turned off the television. The television seemed to sigh in relief after having to keep a constant battle within its circuits to keep the grainy pictures.

"Hey now, I was watching that!" Demyx complained. Zexion, who was sitting next to Demyx, continued reading without even noticing that anything, or anyone, was talking. The room was eerily quiet.

"Luxord is dead." Xemnas stated as calm as possible, even though pain was slowly washing over his face. It was his job the keep his composure. He was the boss and if people realized he was even a little upset about this, they might not take him seriously.

"What? That wasn't the death at the Wonderland, right?" Demyx choked. Zexion placed his book on the coffee table and stared, solemn faced.

"I'm sad to say it was." The silver haired man said gently.

"How'd you find out?" Zexion asked, crossing his legs and placing his hand on his own knee. This was a good question. The real Luxord had been legally dead for the last couple years. Also, there was no way they could have traced him back to the Organization. Marluxia left not a single track, ever.

"Saix." Xemnas looked down immediately after speaking the man's name. The air tasted bitter. The atmosphere seemed to have no flavor of emotional. It was nothing. That's what everyone felt, empty. Losing one of their kind hit them hard.

"Xemnas did something happen between you and Saix?" Demyx questioned, near tears. He noticed something was off about Xemnas. His strong aura was diminished.

"Yes," Xemnas took a deep breath, "Saix won't be with us anymore because... because he left." Demyx sucked in a breath of air as Zexion's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean not with us anymore? Did he die too? Are we being targeted? Spoke the bookworm.

"No, Saix did not die. Yes, we are being targeted. We're being targeted by Larxene and-" Xemnas seemed to not be able to muster up the capability of speaking the last word.

"Saix..." Demyx whispered as Xemnas nodded his head to confirm the boy was right. "How could he do that!" Demyx banged his fists onto the table. "We're a family!" He yelled through tears. "A family!".

"Demyx," Xemnas placed a hand on the blonde's knee, "I can't believe it either."

**oOoOoOo**

"Hello Xigbar" Larxene smirked as she sat down across from him. They were at a restaurant. One of the nice ones, with dim rooms and candle lit tables. Larxene had been slinking around southern Twilight Town, looking around for Organization member away from their nest. Her spirits were at all time high when she thought about the news of Luxord's death finally hitting the Organization. She was going to rip them apart member by member. She had a mental list of who she wanted on her side and who she would kill off once they got strong.

"Hey Larxene. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Xigbar chuckled in a surfer's accent.

"How have you been?" She tried to start casual conversation while sharing a basket of rolls.

"Don't play sneaky, I know what you did." Good, it seems the news had gotten out.

"Who? Me?" She stuck a hand to her chest and put on an innocent mask.

"Yes, Larxene," Xigbar laughed, "You. You were the one who killed Luxord. Why'd you do it?"

"Because he wouldn't join" Larxene put bluntly while spinning her bread plate. She never understood the concept of this specific plate. It's not like anyone ever used them.

"Join what exactly?" Xigbar said through a mouthful of half-chewed food.

"My own form of the Organization. We won't be doing any of that 'for the public good' bull shit." Larxene scoffed at the mere thought of how she used to be in the Organization. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds intriguing..." Larxene arched an eyebrow and smirked, "count me in." Xigbar stated and shoved another roll into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't hate me. Hehehe cx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I finished typing this chapter, all in one shot. And I was so proud of myself it hurt. But I thought it was longer. It's a little over 2000 words, including this author's note (which counts) haha. Anyway, hi. How are you guys? I've been mean. I know. I should have a schedule where I update my stories every... Thursday or something. I just can't do that though. Don't you love me and my sporadic-ness? Probably not. Well, I love you and that's all that matters.

What's love got to do, have to do with it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did it would make even less sense! Muahahahaha!~

* * *

><p>Roxas had hit an all time low.<p>

He sat in the room where he was kept in when first kidnapped, sitting next to the old heater and breathing in the settled layers of dust. He had absolutely no idea why he felt it was perfectly normal to be in his situation. This place was evil, but everyone here was so nice to him. They were so accepting. Not like at home. At home it would just be him, all day, all week, night after night. Roxas. Sitting in a room silently staring at the walls.

It was funny how life made such a vicious circle, because here he was again.

Sitting in a room in the pitch black, staring at the walls that would be always be there. No matter how many times Roxas blinked, the walls would always be there when his eyelids reopened. It was wonderful. His hands clenched on his arms. What had he become in these past couple months? A criminal? He was such a good kid before. Now, to all his friends and family he was dead, literally. He had been deceased since winter. The corpse of the old him slowly rotting outside of his old house, his spirit banging on the front door wanting everything to go back to normal. He was trapped and there was no way out. Even if he killed himself, they would still be there. Roxas didn't know exactly what happened when you died, but he was sure that Axel would be there, smiling at him. Roxas' eyes bulged. What was he going to do? His built up hatred felt like it was slowly eating him alive. Roxas wanted to throw up and let all the negativity wash out, but what good was that? There would always be more.

Roxas thought about Hayner, his best friend. His best friend that would never know the real story behind Roxas' death. They were so close and now, now they were nothing. Roxas was the dead boy. He was the dead best friend that no matter how hard you try not too, you will replace them with a new shinier face in the end, and they will become a distant memory.

Axel used to be Roxas' best friend. They were practically brothers! What did brothers earn him in the end? A dead parent and a repressed past. Hell, why not add two dead parents. Roxas had two. Even though Celia was still alive, Roxas meant nothing to her. All his life he was just a measly pigeon being fed out of pity. Roxas was nothing more than a mere bird, covered in diseases. The blonde let out a laugh in the darkness. His teachers always taught him, 'with more knowledge comes more pain'. Roxas always dejected that statement, finding that with more knowledge led to a brighter future which led to happiness. How ironic, with each minute that passed Roxas' future was looking bleaker and bleaker.

The door creaked open and Roxas backed away from the the brightness polluting the room.

"Roxas?" came a voice, "what are you doing in here? It's so dark!" It chuckled. The voice belonged to that _fiend. _

"Go away."

"What?" Axel stated moving closer towards the boy. He looked down, "Roxas, what are you doing, stop! You're hurting yourself!" The man pried the blonde's hands away from his arms, revealing red finger prints.

"Get away from me!" Roxas flung himself towards the corner of the room. He wasn't thinking straight. The hatred had engulfed his senses. He reached around for the closest thing to him. Nothing. The room was completely barren of stray objects. He ran towards the rotting desk located in the center and shoved it at the red head. It collapse and Axel cursed in pain.

"Roxas!" he said through gritted teeth, "what the fuck is wrong with you!" The desk corner had landed on his foot, and the point was digging inside the flesh. He yanked it away, scraping it across the surface.

"You're what's wrong with me!" Roxas screamed at Axel. "You! Remember!" Roxas pleaded desperately, "Remember when we were younger! You gave me that lighter. You told me to practice. Who the fuck does that?"

"Roxas-" Axel eyes filled with hurt as he remembered the past. He was an innocent child. Roxas was his best friend. Back then, Roxas was the only person that Axel felt truly loved him.

"You!" Roxas screamed as he ran out the door, and the door after that, and the door after that. It felt as if he was falling down a rabbit hole. He swam in scenes from his past. They gnawed at his insides taunting him of the good times. Then came the scenes from the present. They made an eerie smile make its way across Roxas' face.

When he looked up, it was none other than his old house. It seemed the same, like nothing really had happened. _Fantastic_, Roxas smiled as he retrieved the spare key from the fern hanging from the porch. Opening the door he walked in. It was so good to finally breath home. He breathed in the familiar scent and ran his hand across the wall as he made his way into the kitchen. Plastic cups. They were there, laying in the sink, on the counter, on the floor.

He grabbed a knife from the beautiful holder containing many and made his way up the steps. Smoke caked the ceiling, making it an ancient gray color. He sauntered down the hallway, knife placed in the back pocket of his pants and placed his hand on his mother's doorknob. Gold, artfully crafted. He slid it open, and there she was. His generation was raised on instant gratification. Put something in the microwave, it comes out cooked. Email something, it automatically arrives to the person in a few minutes. In this case, open a door, get a mother. She was smoking a cigarette, window open, sprawled across the bed, reading the latest fashion magazine. The makeup was erased from her face.

"Hey mom" Roxas said as he shut the door behind him and locked it. "Remember me?" He shut the window.

"Roxas!" She seemed terrified. _Good._ "It's so good to see you again! Those awful men came and took you and I thought," She brought out the fake tears, "I thought they killed you. It's been hell Roxas, baby!"

"I missed you too, Mom!" Roxas shoulders collapsed. "The whole time I was there, I thought of you, my loving mother, and how happy you would be when I came home."

"And I am happy!"

"But then, I would think about how you told them to keep me." Roxas added, fingers twitching. "And then I would think about how you went on with your life like nothing happened."

"That's not true!" Celia exclaimed, sitting up right.

"It is true!" Roxas yelled. His breath was ragged and his whole body was shaking. "All of it is _true!" _He spat. "Did you even for a second hesitate that answer? That answer of 'no, keep him'" Roxas' voice rose. His tone was one of a mad man. Celia took a breath to say something. "No!" He cut her off, "You didn't! I meant nothing to you! All my life you put on this act of loving mother and you decide to stop randomly? You know what makes a good actor, mother?" He said, moving in towards her face.

"No" she whispered.

"The ability to stay in character!" He screamed and threw her off the bed. "It's you're fault! Everything that has happened is your fault."

"No! Everything that happened has been your fault, Roxas" She got up slowly. Roxas jumped. "You ruined my life. You killed my husband. You fucking killed Cloud. I loved him." She grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall. The crinkled blonde laid on the floor and stayed still as his mother repeatedly slammed her heel into his ribs. "I've hated you ever since that day. Do you know how it feels to live with a murderer?" She spit on him.

"Do you know how it feels to live with a whore?" He said through a laugh. A laugh that escalated into more laughs.

Laughing and laughing Roxas pulls the knife out from his back pocket.

Laughing and laughing Roxas stabs his mother's foot.

Laughing and laughing Roxas stabs his mother's stomach.

Laughing and laughing Roxas stabs his mother's heart.

Laughing and laughing Roxas washes the weapon.

Laughing and laughing Roxas goes to the shed and grabs gasoline.

Laughing and laughing Roxas dumps it in the kitchen.

Laughing and laughing Roxas lights the match and flicks it.

Roxas smiles at the thought of all those plastic cups melting.

He had always liked fire and old habits die hard.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Roxas!" Demyx dragged a bloody blonde inside the headquarters of Organization XIII. "Roxas is back!" He called out towards the building. Roxas hadn't been back for three days since that night. Xemnas picked up Roxas and placed him on the couch. Roxas just smiled with a mouthful of blood.

"Roxas, what happened?" Axel leaned in towards the boy, peeling off the blonde's shirt and examining him. Yellow blotches blended into his skin. His finger tips were burned and reeked of gasoline. Axel felt like a broken record, asking this question again and again. Seeing Roxas like this tore him to tiny pieces. He never realized how much he cared about this boy. This small boy. Axel stroked Roxas' cheek.

"I killed her." Roxas said plainly, "I killed her. She's dead. She can't hurt me anymore. She can't rule over my thoughts anymore." He seemed to be talking to the ceiling.

"Who Roxas, who are you talking about." Xemnas asked. Demyx grabbed Roxas' hand. Zexion stood in the background, observing the situation before him.

"Her. She's dead. I killed her. I killed her." Roxas droned.

"Who Roxas!" Demyx asked, gripping his hand tighter.

"My mother. She's dead. I killed her. I killed her."

Everyone said nothing. Silence overcame the atmosphere, and they stood there.

"I killed her. I killed her." Roxas went on. His mother was gone. The breath escaped her lungs, and her lungs were ashes. How could his father love such a terrible woman. "I killed her. I killed her." She left Roxas for the dogs. She used to love him. She used to love him so much. He used to be her favorite person in the whole world. "I killed her. I-" It was all his fault, wasn't it? She was right. It was no one's fault but his own. Roxas curled up on the couch. "Oh god," he said between his knees. No, it was her fault! Yes, he accidentally caught the house on fire, but he was a small child. He didn't mean too! It gave her no excuse to treat him like that! Roxas' mind felt like it was on fire. "Make it stop!" He cried. He didn't know who to blame it on. He didn't know if it was excusable. He should be the one who was dead.

"Show's over, guys" Axel said, picking up the fragile blonde. He walked towards the hallway and entered Roxas' room. Axel placed Roxas on his bed and covered him with a blanket.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Roxas choked. "I wasn't thinking straight. It's not your fault my house caught on fire. It's mine."

"Roxas" Axel looked at him with worried eyes, "It's okay. You're not a bad guy."

"Axel, I killed my mother." Roxas stated. There was nothing okay with that.

"Nothing wrong with revenge." Axel grabbed Roxas' cheeks, trying to make his point clear, "you killed her because she killed you!"

Comforting words welcomed sanity back into Roxas' mind. Axel pulled up a chair next to Roxas' bed and took Roxas' hand. "Go to sleep" He cooed. "And I'll stay here."

Roxas found peace in dysfunction for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

"Katanarama"

"Oh please, call me Maddie"

"Maddie, you have outdone yourself, you crazy bitch"

"Why yes. Yes, I have"

I know what you might be thinking. **What the hell did I just read? **

He is being brainwashed people. By none other than meeeeeeeeee! =D

I love being evil. I really do.


End file.
